Ordainetan
by GeishaPax
Summary: Summary: Dos hombres unidos por un caso de desapariciones misteriosas; intrigas, misterios, recuerdos y un enemigo en común. Billy Coen, Carlos Oliveira, dos desconocidos que pondrán en jaque a más de un agente y una que otra dama...
1. Capítulo I

Summary: Dos hombres unidos por un caso de desapariciones misteriosas; intrigas, misterios, recuerdos y un enemigo en común.

Billy Coen, Carlos Oliveira, dos desconocidos que pondrán en jaque a más de un agente y una que otra dama...

* * *

Muy buenas querida gente, somos Light of Moon 12 y GeishaPax, y ya ven, nos gusta complicarnos la vida. Traemos una nueva historia, ya saben, trabajando en mas cosas para ustedes. Yep, como si no fueran suficientes historias, aquí una más.

Light of Moon 12: Amigos, después de una agradable experiencia escribiendo el spin off de "Falling in to you" y "Te Perdí" con su secuela "Vivir por ella", relatar el one shot "Maracas" al lado de mi hermana Geisha, fue que decidimos volver a tomar la pluma y el papel juntas para escribir un nuevo fic donde traeremos de regreso a extrañables personajes que CAPCOM ha dejado un poco olvidados pero que nosotras trataremos de traerles un retorno digno, al lado de algunos de nuestros protagonistas de la saga.

GeishaPax: Mis queridos bellos y sensuales bebés, es un placer y honor el volver a escribir con mi querida hermana Light of Moon 12. Siempre es agradable poder escribir ideas deschabetadas con esta mujer, es una experiencia divertida y muy gratificante, llevamos el spin off de Maracas a un grado bueno de comedia y ahora vamos con un relato un poco más largo. Me despido y no los entretengo más, disfruten.

* * *

Resident Evil y sus personajes son de CAPCOM.

El argumento es de sus servidoras.

 **Ordainetan**

 _Por GeishaPax_

 _y Light of Moon 12_

 ** _Sede de Interpol, Lyon, Francia._**

—Múltiples desapariciones extrañas han ocurrido en el mundo durante los últimos tres meses. Lamentablemente la desaparición forzada y el rapto son delitos medianamente comunes en el mundo y que no debemos hacer oídos sordos a ellos, pero, en este caso hay un dato particular: sólo han secuestrado jóvenes de diecisiete años.

El interlocutor escuchaba detenidamente la información proporcionada, mientras en la enorme pantalla de la sala de juntas se dibujaba un planisferio y múltiples resultados estadísticos.

—Las desapariciones han ocurrido en diversas zonas del mundo, sin embargo, las cifras más alarmantes han sido en Japón, Colombia, Portugal, Nueva Zelanda y Nigeria. La Policía local y la ONU han solicitado nuestra ayuda creyendo que muy probablemente se trate de alguna red de trata de personas o quizás prostitución de menores aunque… —Dudó la mujer antes de terminar su explicación. —Aún desconocemos a ciencia cierta a qué nos estamos enfrentando. Por eso es mi deber preguntar… Está dispuesto a aceptar esta misión, señor Cohen?

William Cohen se frotó el mentón y miró una vez más la pantalla de información. En otros paneles aparecían también fotografías de algunos de los chicos que habían sido plagiados y apretando los puños, el varón se puso de pie.

—¿Cuándo puedo comenzar?

* * *

 ** _Manhattan, E.U._**

—Creo en América. América hizo mi fortuna y he dado a mi hija una educación americana. Le di libertad, pero le enseñé a no deshonrar a su familia. Cuando desapareció, no caí en pánico, hice lo que a todos nos han enseñado: fui a la policía como buen americano, y quedé como un imbécil, lanzaron el boletín de desaparición y esperé, llevo meses en esta terrible espera… — aquel hombre calvo tembló un poco al recordar el amargo momento. —Hasta llegué a querer buscar la justicia con mi propia mano.

—¿Por qué acudió con los mafiosos de Manhattan y no con un profesional? — preguntó el sujeto con aspecto de policía a que tomaba notas.

—¿Qué tengo que pagar? No importa lo que sea, pero ayúdeme en lo que le pido.

—¿Qué quiere?

El padre de familia se acercó a Carlos Oliveira y susurró algo al oído del hombre.

—Eso no puedo.

—Le daré lo que me pida.

—Señor, solamente me dedico a investigar y aún desconocemos el paradero de su hija, no debemos adelantarnos a un peor escenario. — cerró su libreta con fuerza. —Se acercó a mí, y me pide que mate al que sustrajo a su hija. Haremos lo siguiente, dejará de pensar que esto es una película de policías, me dará las fotografías más reciente de Victoria y los lugares que frecuentaba, visitaré a sus amigos y compañeros de la escuela. Algo que he aprendido es que los adolescentes de diecisiete años siempre cuentan a alguien lo que sucede en su cotidianidad.

Tras la cita con el famoso panadero Anthony Altobello, empezó con las investigaciones pertinentes. Estaba seguro que esa chica no pudo desaparecer mágicamente. Victoria Altobello estaba perdiendo con rapidez el control de su cuerpo, estaba enferma.

¿Para qué sustraer a una chica inválida y que apenas puede sostener una cuchara?

Era una joven muy linda: pelirroja, rostro en forma de corazón, facciones delicadas, con una simpática cara de molestia. Suponía que su malestar la debía tener siempre con el ceño fruncido.

Revisó de nueva cuenta la pizarra de corcho.

—Bien, Tailandia, será...

* * *

El hombre observaba con paciencia y fascinación como el líquido rojo circulaba vía intravenosa en el cuerpo casi inerte de aquel jovencito. La única diferencia entre que estuviese muerto, era el débil movimiento del pecho por la respiración lenta.

—Trajeron otro grupo de niños. —Exclamó Jessica al entrar a la rústica sala médica de su jefe. —Tal como lo pediste, hay chicos enfermos y paralizados.

—¿Características físicas?

—Exactamente las que solicitaste, misma complexión en mujeres y hombres.

El jefe de la doble agente se puso de pie y caminó hacia el puerto, mientras miraba su obra unos ojos azules se posaron sobre él. Fue por el memorándum del viaje y encontró el nombre de la chiquilla que lo miraba.

—Victoria, diecisiete años, esclerosis múltiple… interesante.

Si todo iba como lo había planeado, "El Jefe" tendría una buena cantidad de especímenes. Jessica solo analizaba al hombre dar instrucciones para el hospedaje de los chicos. Desconocía los intereses reales de " El Jefe", incluso el pensar en que tal vez estuviera realmente demente al grado de superar al famoso genocida Albert Wesker, le generaba escalofríos.

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios ayeres desde aquella noche en el Ecliptic Express. La vida de todos los participantes en aquella tragedia podía contarse en dos partes; antes de Raccoon y después de Raccoon. Sin identidad, condenado injustamente, y sin ningún porvenir fue que renació William Cohen, ex teniente de Marines que dedicó gran parte de su vida a limpiar su nombre, para después seguir luchando contra lo que más odiaba; las injusticias, pero ahora ya no del lado de los militares sino de la policía internacional, ganándose un lugar en Interpol que con el tiempo le obsequió un renombre.

Operativo "Fer-de-lance" era el nombre de su estrategia que había planeado durante semanas. Si su plan de investigación no fallaba, había una concentración de personas plagiadas en Tailandia del Sur, que muy probablemente se trataran de los niños secuestrados que le habían reportado con anterioridad. Si lograba desmantelar esa célula de maleantes y liberar a las víctimas, encontrar a los autores intelectuales de estos delitos, sería cosa fácil. Pero llegada la hora, el panorama era totalmente diferente.

Acompañado de la policía local y agentes entrenados de la Policía Internacional rodearon la zona con sigilo. Se trataba de una presunta bodega que en el pasado había pertenecido a una fábrica textil que por cuestiones fiscales había sido clausurada algunos años atrás. De fuentes extraoficiales conocidas en el vulgo como "soplones" o "testigos protegidos" habían revelado que actividades extrañas se estaban realizando en ese lugar; ingreso de equipamento clínico, soldados y médicos rondando el lugar junto con varios jovencitos con caraterísticas similares que fueron vistos allí. Extrañamente sospechoso para una zona medianamente rural pero bastante coherente para los planes que se pretendían. Coordinandose con el departamento de Inteligencia decidieron sitiar los alrededores y ya era el momento.

De repente escuchó disparos provenientes de unos matorrales. Enfurecido, William fue a buscar a los soldados que allí se ocultaban para reprenderlos.

—¿Qué acaso no les pedí discreción? —Gruñó molesto a sus subordinados.

—Agente Cohen, mire. —Indicó uno de ellos dando un paso a la izquierda para dejar al descubierto un cuerpo de un ser extraño.

—No puede ser… —Murmuró sorprendido el ex teniente de Marines cuando notó la piel grisácea y las facciones deformadas en ese psudo-humano que se le hizo muy familiar.


	2. Capítulo II

_**Ordainetan**_

 _Por GeishaPax_

 _y_

 _Light of Moon 12_

* * *

NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS:

GeishaPax: Ya volvimos y empieza lo divertido, espero que les guste nuestro capítulo.

Light of Moon 12: Esperemos disfruten este cap. y le den una oportunidad a esta historia un poco diferente.

* * *

Resident Evil y sus personajes son de CAPCOM.

El argumento es de sus servidoras.

 **Ordainetan**

 _ **Tailandia del Sur, Asia.**_

—Nos encontramos reportando en vivo y en directo desde el lugar donde han sido liberados veinticinco menores de diferentes nacionalidades, cautivos por una organización desconocida, que de la mano de Interpol, la B.S.A.A., y autoridades locales, se ha convertido en el mayor desmantelamiento de una célula de trata de personas acontecido en el país. En este momento vemos llegar a agentes de la organización mundial "Terra Save" para brindar ayuda a las víctimas. —Informó la reportera que al ver llegar la unidad comandada por Terra Save pidió a su camarógrafo enfocarlos y seguirlos, tratando de obtener una entrevista. —Señorita, señorita, ¿podría decirnos algo sobre el estado de salud de los menores?

—Aún no tenemos información sobre el caso, en cuanto tengamos algo, se dará un comunicado a los medios. Gracias. —La pelirroja acosada por los medios quiso ser amable para evitar malas especulaciones pero a veces la prensa no ayudaba, a pesar de estar siendo resguardada por un grupo de policías que detuvieron a la gente en el primer retén, los medios se habían duplicado.

La periodista intentó acercarle el micrófono a la cara pero Claire Redfield alejó el aparato con la mano, estaba un poco fastidiada por la actitud de la prensa y la ineficacia de la policía al poner el cerco.

Se alejaron como pudieron de la gente y pasaron encima del primer cordel.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí, Moira? —Cuestionó Claire a su subordinada al recibir la tableta con la información del caso.

—Es una supuesta fábrica textil que por cuestiones fiscales fue clausurada diez años atrás, había material y equipo médico que ya fue confiscado y mandado a analizar. —Señaló con la mano algunas de las ambulancias. —Claire, no quiero sonar paranoica pero, todos los chicos sustraídos, son pelirrojos, de ojos azules…

La activista tragó saliva.

—Esto no significa nada, Moira.

—Hay un hombre con el que deberías hablar.

Las dos mujeres avanzaron hasta una zona de matorrales, en donde varios agentes de la Interpol se encontraban inspeccionando lo que de lejos parecía ser un cadáver.

Claire frunció el ceño, por lo general una agencia de ese estilo no llamaría a Terra Save, a menos que…

—Señor, la directora de operativos, Claire Redfield.

—Mucho gusto, Señorita Redfield. Haytham Bears, Director General de Interpol, Francia. —Se presentó un hombre mayor que vestía un traje gris, estrechando la mano de la activista. Moira hizo un gesto de despedida y se separó para continuar con su reporte.

—El gusto es mío.

—Verá, señorita Redfield, el asunto que nos tiene aquí, es un poco más delicado de lo que creíamos, tan es así que en Interpol no nos pudimos hacer cargo de ello sin necesitar ayuda de ustedes y de la B.S.A.A. En este momento uno de mis agentes más experimentados está hablando con el representante de la B.S.A.A. para explicarle a la par la situación. Mire, de hecho allí vienen. —Señaló mirando a dos hombres que se acercaban.

—¿Chris? —Dijo la Redfield al reconocer al mayor de la B.S.A.A.

—¿Lo conoce? —Preguntó Haytham.

—Es mi hermano.

—Claire, ¿qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó Chris un tanto sorprendido de ver en esa operación a su hermana mayor.

—Vaya casualidades de la vida, nunca había visto a dos hermanos inmiscuidos en este mismo negocio, pero supongo que eso facilitará las cosas. —Mencionó el titular de Interpol y continuó: —Como ya se les ha explicado la situación se nos está saliendo de las manos y fue que solicitamos el apoyo tanto de la B.S.A.A. como Terra Save.

El tercer hombre hizo un chasquido para hacerse notar y fue que su jefe lo presentó con los hermanos.

—Señores Redfield, les presentó a uno de mis mejores elementos, el señor William Coen, oficial al mando de esta operación. William, los hermanos, Chris y Claire Redfield.

—Ya nos hemos presentado. —Mencionó el de cabello oscuro refiriéndose a Chris y enseguida desvió su mirada a la pelirroja. —Encantado de conocerla, señorita Claire Redfield.

Claire asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida al recién llegado. El mayor de Interpol, continuó;

—Ya que todos nos conocemos; ahora les informo. Como ya lo saben, las desapariciones llamaron la atención de la Policía Internacional al ser los plagios de personas con características similares; cabello rojizo, ojos azules, piel blanca…

Claire resopló, ese tema no dejaba de inquietarle.

—El operativo se estaba llevando a cabo con todas las medidas de precaución y rigor posibles, al mando del Señor Coen, cuando fue que encontramos una anomalía.

—Fue cuando encontramos el cadáver del infectado, alguien le había disparado. —Informó el de cabello oscuro, llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos. —Supimos que no estábamos tratando con cualquier criminal.

—¿Cómo identificó con precisión al infectado? —Cuestionó Chris un tanto escéptico, no era normal que una persona que no estuviese integrada de lleno en alguna organización como Terra Save, B.S.A.A. o D.S.O. supiera distinguir cuando una persona se infectaba de alguna cepa de virus y se transformara en no-muerto.

Billy enarcó una ceja. No hablaba con nadie acerca de lo sucedido en el Ecliptic Express y no le apetecía contar esa historia a un desconocido.

—Estudios, señor Redfield. En Interpol es nuestro deber conocer a profundidad todo tipo de amenazas y desastres que hayan atentado contra los civiles en algún momento. —Respondió Coen con astucia, saciando por un momento la curiosidad del representante de la B.S.A.A.

El ex S.T.A.R.S. no quedó del todo convencido pero en ese momento uno de los subordinados del titular de la Policía Internacional se acercó:

—Señor, disculpe. —Se disculpó un agente. —Hay un hombre que estaba merodeando la zona.

—Pues llevenlo a custodia. —Sentenció Haytham Bears.

—Señor, debería ver…

—Puedo presentarme solo, gracias. —Un hombre castaño de más de cuarenta años, bronceado, latino, unas cuantas canas enmarcaban sus patillas.

Extrañamente se le veía tranquilo, tranquilo para haber llegado ante la mirada de los presentes, con un zombie al que le voló los sesos frente a sus narices.

—Carlos Oliveira, ex mercenario de la U.B.C.S, investigador privado y asesor de la policía de Nueva York.

Claire y Chris intercambiaron miradas ante la revelación. Por su parte William Coen se había sorprendido por la identidad del tercer hombre que implicaba en toda su extensión a Raccoon City, pero trató de disimular su sobresalto.

—Perdonen mi descortesía y mi falta de educación al haber escuchado su conversación, pero yo fui quien le disparó al infectado. Por cierto, un gusto conocerlos, señores Haytham Bears, William Coen, Chris y Claire Redfield.

—¿Cómo sabes de nosotros? —Replicó nuevamente el veterano de guerra con mala espina.

—Es mi deber saberlo, para eso me pagan. —Dijo con suficiencia el investigador. —Además todos tenemos un pasado que nos une por desgracia: Umbrella.

Carlos empezó a relatar de forma breve su inicio en las operaciones de guerrilla antigubernamental de Sudamérica, cuando fue reclutado por la corporación Umbrella para alistarse a la unidad de operaciones especiales U.B.C.S, el fallido rescate en el medio oeste de Montana; el breve pasaje con una mujer policía de la ciudad de los muertos hasta el tormentoso ataque. La vida posterior del especialista en armas pesadas fue interesante; seguido de una lucha por limpiar su nombre y asegurarse de que su reputación como la de soldados como Mikhail Victor fuese limpiada.

Con las pocas evidencias en contra de Nikolai Zinoviev, jefe de escuadra que había llevado al límite las enfermas metas de Umbrella para medir el rendimiento de BOWs y la terrible caza del arma con el nombre código "Némesis" que tenía el propósito de aniquilar a los miembros restantes del casi extinto grupo de los S.T.A.R.S.

Las revelaciones del hombre para obtener la confianza de la mayoría fueron las siguientes:

Nicholai había visto a una mujer cerca del edificio de la comisaría de Raccoon. Se trataba de una chica de rasgos asiáticos, vestida con un traje rojo ceñido sin mangas y que empuñaba una pistola como si supiese utilizarla. Nicholai la estuvo buscando durante casi cuatro horas, pero no volvió a ver a aquella mujer misteriosa.

El segundo brote de T-virus fue causado por las malas condiciones de higiene en la instalación de investigación de Umbrella de disposición de material, de nombre clave "Fábrica Muerta". En el futuro, la empresa debía tomar mayores precauciones en la liquidación de sujetos de pruebas virales.

El investigador de Umbrella Albert Wesker fielmente ejecutó sus órdenes de cubrir el brote en la mansión y conducir a los miembros S.T.A.R.S. en la zona a comprobar al B.O.W. en combate. Sin embargo, varios de los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. fueron capaces de escapar de la mansión antes de que Wesker destruyera la instalación. Wesker fue dado por muerto, asesinado por su propio y querido prototipo de Tyrant. Sin embargo, sabemos que esta información no puede ser verdadera. Wesker estaba probablemente vivo. Su fracaso de ponerse en contacto con Umbrella después del incidente quiere decir que él trabajaba con agencias exteriores o para él mismo como un operativo traidor.

Los miembros S.T.A.R.S. que escaparon de la mansión intentaron revelar la información al público en cuanto a la participación de Umbrella S.A. en el incidente del brote. Los miembros que sobreviven de esta unidad de policía son: Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers y Brad Vickers. El brasileño había encontrado a la muchacha Valentine vagando por la ciudad infestada.

Una muchacha llamada Claire Redfield se infiltró en el laboratorio de Birkin y obtuvo el antídoto del G-virus. Sin embargo, según se informa ella lo usó para salvar a la niña de Birkin. Al parecer Birkin infectó a su propia hija. La muchacha, según se informa, fue salvada, pero este comportamiento extraño del sujeto infectado del G debería ser estudiado más lejos antes de que fuesen llevados a cabo más experimentos. Además, de que Nicholai advirtió una amenaza posible a todas las instalaciones de Umbrella. La comprobación de fondo solicitada por el Sr. Spencer confirmó en su momento que Claire Redfield era la hermana menor de Chris Redfield, que pudo haber entrado en Raccoon City en busca de su hermano. El paradero corriente de Chris Redfield y Claire Redfield fue desconocido. Se predijo que si la hermana no encontraba al hermano, ella seguiría buscándolo entrando en otros edificios de Umbrella e instalaciones. Que preparara a sus soldados en cuanto a esta amenaza, de modo que los hermanos Redfield no se infiltraran en las instalaciones de la indetectable Isla Rockfort.

Carlos descubrió muchos de los informes del desaparecido Nicholai. Ser despreciable que logró escapar de las manos de la justicia en 1998.

—¿Y eso como explica qué se encuentre aquí, Señor Oliveira? —Interrogó Claire después de escuchar con cuidado la historia que la involucraba directamente.

—¡Hey, dulzura! No soy tan mayor. —Replicó el ex mercenario provocando que Bears riera, los ojos en blanco de Billy, una mueca desagradable de Chris y el sonrojo de la mujer. —Como dije al inicio, soy investigador privado, y fui contratado por Anthony Altobello…

—¿El panadero que tiene un programa en televisión por cable? —Preguntó aún más extrañada la mujer, ante la mirada confusa de su hermano con la conversación.

—Su hija, Victoria Altobello, fue sustraída, y ¿físicamente cómo creen que es?

—Creo que es obvio… —La respuesta del ex marine fue interrumpida.

—Con la particularidad de que Victoria Altobello es paralítica por esclerosis múltiple. —Acotó el hombre, sacando una foto de su camisa. —Me llegó esto gracias a mis contactos.

El capitán de la B.S.A.A. tomó la foto y fue rodeado por los demás, descubrieron a la joven de pie con la piel extrañamente más pálida de lo normal.

—Un caso muy extraño, debo decir, la chica está aquí y aparece en cámaras de seguridad junto al enrejado caminando como si nada, ¿cómo explicarían eso a su padre?

—No es un caso aislado, también tengo el reporte de Richard James y Samuel Souza, dos jóvenes ciegos de Alaska y Venezuela respectivamente que también fueron plagiados. Probablemente tenga algo que ver con el caso de Victoria. — Comentó Coen interviniendo en la conversación.

Chris negó con la cabeza, aún bastante confundido.

—Si están utilizando a estos chicos como conejillos de indias potenciando sus habilidades con algún virus, quiere decir que se trata de alguien que ya ha estado involucrado en estos asuntos de bioterrorismo. —Habló el mayor Redfield, desarrollando una posible hipótesis.

—Lo mismo creemos, es por ello que recurrimos a ustedes. —Completó Haytham considerando probable el planteamiento de Chris.

—Tenemos que atender rápido a las víctimas. —Afirmó Billy poniendo manos a la obra.

—¿Claire crees que podrías darnos una mano con eso? —Preguntó Redfield a su hermana menor.

—Seguro, y… —Calló de golpe, sintió su teléfono vibrar. — Esto se pone interesante.

No hizo por separarse de sus colegas, con media sonrisa habló al fin:

—Leon, ¡qué sorpresa! No esperaba tu llamada. —Activó la cámara de la videoconferencia y observó al agente de la D.S.O. aún en su oficina.

— _Esto es un poco confuso querida Claire pero, me han hecho comunicarme directamente contigo. No te encontré en la oficina y pensé que, tú sí tienes vida…_

—No, no la tengo. —Sonrió con ligereza. —Estoy en una escena de crimen, pero dime, ¿por qué razón soy importante para los súper agentes?

— _Hubo un secuestro que involucra a la familia del embajador ruso…_

—Déjame adivinar, galán. — Carlos se paró junto a la activista rodeándola con un brazo, provocando un nada discreto levantamiento de ceja del ex policía. —Hombre o mujer entre quince y diecisiete años, secuestrado, con el mismo look de ésta preciosura.

— _Claire, ¿quién carajo es este tipo?_

—Creo que debemos hablar con la gente que me acompaña, Leon.

La motociclista hizo una seña a su hermano para que se acercara con la gente de la Interpol.

— _Si el grandote está ahí, debe ser serio._

—Y vaya que lo es, ellos son Carlos Oliveira, Haytham Bears y William Coen. — el latino no soltó a Claire pese a la mirada inquisitiva del rubio. —Les presento al agente Leon Scott Kennedy de la D.S.O.

La activista empezó a relatar con la ayuda del extrovertido brasileño la situación, seguido de las acotaciones de Coen y su superior. Jóvenes con alguna clase de discapacidad o enfermedades sin cura conocida aparecían sanos.

Chris por su parte externó su preocupación al saber que de alguna forma los presentes con excepción de la gente de Interpol fueron involucrados directamente con los incidentes de Raccoon y con los hallazgos de muertos vivientes en la zona del rescate.

—Estamos ante un posible secuestro para experimentación. —Añadió Bears. —Es por ello que me atrevo a proponer que trabajemos en conjunto; La B.S.A.A., Terra Save, el señor Oliveira y usted como titular de la D.S.O.

Al escuchar esto, William Coen fue el primero en mostrar su descontento.

—Haytham, creo que involucrar a tanta gente en la misma misión resultará contraproducente. —Expresó el agente de Interpol en un intento de protesta.

—¿Pero por qué lo sería? ¿Acaso usted duda de la capacidad de alguno de nosotros o de la bella señorita? —Intervino Oliveira sin soltar a Claire.

Leon puso mala cara, sin poder ocultar su disgusto y Chris también frunció el ceño con expresión pocos amigos, ese tipo estaba coqueteando con su hermana de una manera bastante evidente y Claire no parecía incómoda con ello.

—Por supuesto que no, sólo que creo que de manera individual seríamos más productivos. —Contestó Billy casi de inmediato con notoria molestia. El tal Carlos comenzaba a caerle mal.

—Pienso lo mismo que Carlos, —mencionó la Redfield tuteándolo por primera vez. —En conjunto nos será más fácil resolver este lío, cinco cabezas piensan mejor que una. ¿O tú qué opinas Chris?

El interpelado desvió la mirada unos segundos, estando poco convencido de la idea de su hermana, pero pensó que quizás la posibilidad de éxito era más alta trabajando en conjunto. Tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de trabajar con tanta gente, pero siendo una situación especialmente riesgosa, no iba a negarse.

—Quizás tengan razón.

—Entonces creo que es de común acuerdo. —Deliberó el líder de Interpol, ignorando la opinión de Leon. —Oficialmente, formamos un equipo.


	3. Capítulo III

**Ordainetan**

 _Por GeishaPax_

 _y_

 _Light of Moon 12_

* * *

Tenemos beta reader nueva, denle la bienvenida a Violette Moore, gracias por ayudar a éstas muchachitas locas.

NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS:

GeishaPax: Perdón por la demora, un gato negro se atravesó en nuestro camino y nos impidió actualizar en menos tiempo. Pero nos pusimos a escribir en dos días, muchísimo, así que tendremos muchas sorpresas a partir de hoy.

Recuerden pasar a mis redes sociales, en Wattpad, FF, mi fanpage de Facebook e Instagram me encuentran como geishapax.

A mí hermana la encuentran en las redes que mencionará a continuación.

Les mando un beso y los dejo con mi hermana.

Light of Moon 12: Hola a todos, creo que Geisha ya les habló de nuestra pequeña crisis de creatividad y escasez de tiempo pero al parecer hemos visto la luz y nos pusimos a trabajar para saldar estas deudas. Esperemos lo disfruten y reitero nuevamente el comercial de nuestras redes sociales; fanpage de Facebook, Wattpad, me encontrarán con el mismo nombre Light of Moon 12.

 _Cecick C. Iugetsoiru: ya volvimos querida y gracias por tus palabras, por supuesto que vamos a continuar, tenemos muchas sorpresitas escondidas._

 _Nos sentimos enormemente halagadas por tu review, sabes que son una parte importante en la motivación de las autoras y el tuyo sinceramente fue un gran empuje para nosotras. Esperamos no defraudarte con este episodio y ojalá disfrutes tanto de leer esta historia, como nosotras de escribirla._

 _Jill Sutcliff: Nosotras amamos a nuestro latino, cada que escribimos algo sobre él, estamos felices._

 _Sin duda, Carlos se lleva los aplausos del fic y ¿cómo no? si es latino. Esperemos y esto te agrade, querida Jill._

* * *

Resident Evil y sus personajes son de CAPCOM.

El argumento es de sus servidoras.

 **Ordainetan**

 ** _Washington, EUA_**

Conducía su moderno Audi plateado con la vista fija en el parabrisas. No le agradaba ni un poco lo que le acababan de asignar, pero desde sus tiempos militares se había acostumbrado a acatar órdenes y no a cuestionarlas.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la operación en Tailandia donde había conocido a los hermanos Redfield, al tal Carlos Oliveira y al famoso Leon Kennedy por medio de videollamada. Gracias a la brillante idea de su jefe, ahora Interpol, B.S.A.A., Terra Save, D.S.O. y el investigador privado trabajarían en equipo para resolver el caso de las desapariciones de los chicos. Luego de una larga junta donde rara vez intervino, tomaron la decisión de dividirse y él trabajaría mano a mano con la B.S.A.A., decisión que tuvo como consecuencia mudarlo provisionalmente a Estados Unidos, dejando ausente por algún tiempo su hogar en Francia.

Dio vuelta a la derecha y al final de la calle miró el enorme edificio en el cuál debía encontrarse con Chris Redfield. Al llegar aparcó el coche y al pedir información a la recepcionista le indicó que el capitán estaría en su oficina marcada con el número doce en el quinto piso. El capitán le había indicado que si no lo encontraba en la planta baja lo buscara directamente en su oficina, y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

No fue difícil distinguir la puerta de caoba perteneciente a uno de los mandamás de la B.S.A.A. pero decidió esperar un poco antes de irrumpir en su cubículo. Miró su reloj y Chris ya estaba bastante retrasado, por lo que asumió que iría a buscarlo ya, para iniciar cuánto antes el trabajo. Con decisión empujó la puerta sin tocar y se llevó una menuda sorpresa al descubrir allí a una persona que no era el señor Redfield.

Se trataba de una chica joven, muy joven. De piel bronceada y ojos avellana, cabello castaño, menuda y exuberante. Se notaba a leguas que era una agente por los toscos pantalones militares y las botas de combate, pero eso sí, era endemoniadamente atractiva. La mujer lo miró con la duda en los ojos y después de examinarla unos segundos, Billy retrocedió apenado.

—Mil perdones señorita, creí que era el cubículo del señor Redfield. —Expresó el ex teniente avergonzado, suponiendo que se había equivocado de oficina.

—No, no, no se disculpe. Es la oficina del capitán Redfield, sólo que vine a buscar algunos documentos que dejé olvidados. —Explicó la morena, tratando de aclarar la confusión.

—Aún así perdone, llegué como un invasor a este lugar. —Insistió el representante de Interpol.

—En ese caso ambos somos invasores, como le dije, ésta no es mi oficina. Soy Sheva Alomar. —Dijo la joven presentándose, dando una sonrisa cálida y extendiendo la mano al desconocido.

—William Coen. Encantado de conocerla, señorita. —Respondió él en tono caballeroso, estrechando su mano con cortesía.

—El gusto es mío.— Correspondió dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa encantadora y agregó: —¿Lleva mucho tiempo esperando a Chris? —Preguntó tomando unos archivos para meterlos a una carpeta.

—Sólo algunos minutos pero siempre prefiero llegar con anticipación. —Contestó llevándose una de las manos a los bolsillos.

—Eso habla bien de usted. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle mientras Chris llega? ¿O puedo ofrecerle algo de beber? Café, té, agua, Dr. Pepper…

Billy dio una media sonrisa, la joven empezaba a caerle realmente bien.

—No se preocupe, estoy bien. —Habló agradeciendo las buenas intenciones de la agente.

—Bueno, no insisto más. Ya verá que Chris no tarda. —Finalizó terminando de acomodar los documentos en una carpeta enorme. —Me disculpo por no poder hacerle compañía más tiempo, pero debo retirarme.

—No se preocupe, lo entiendo. —Expresó el ex teniente con comprensión.

—Ha sido un gusto conocerlo, con permiso.

Estando a punto de retirarse y darse la vuelta, la mujer pisó por accidente uno de los bolígrafos de Chris, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y fuera a dar justo al suelo con todo y las pesadas carpetas que sostenía en las manos. Pero afortunadamente, los reflejos de William Coen fueron más rápidos, impidiendo que la jovencita se tropezara, atrapándola en sus brazos, quedando su rostro fijo a sólo pocos centímetros del suyo. En ese momento, el capitán Chris Redfield ingresó por la puerta.

* * *

Silencio incómodo era lo que estaba reinando en la sala de conferencias de Terra Save en donde tres personas estaban trabajando. En donde un contrariado agente de la D.S.O. observaba que aquel investigador no desaprovechaba la menor oportunidad para buscar contacto físico —por mínimo que fuera— con su camarada femenina.

—Esa expresión en la cara, de molestia, me recuerda a algo… —Susurró la mujer más para ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Leon sin darle oportunidad al otro hombre de seguir intentando flirtear con la pelirroja.

—Todos los chicos aparecen en las fotografías con mala cara. —La activista repartió las imágenes a sus compañeros. —Miren bien, el ceño fruncido, en todos.

—¿El secuestrador se lleva chicos pelirrojos con mal genio? —Cuestionó Oliveira mientras Leon ponía los ojos en blanco.

—No, no es eso, Carlos… — en una especie de dejá vù la motociclista observaba las fotos. —¿En dónde he visto esta expresión antes?

—Veré si mi contacto de la D.S.O. ha llegado, quiero revisar la base de datos de jóvenes desaparecidos. —Leon estaba a punto de romper el bolígrafo en sus manos, ¿desde cuándo se tuteaban esos dos?

El agente se puso de pie y con una sonrisa tensa salió de la habitación.

—Tu colega es extraño. — acotó el latino cuando la puerta se cerró.

—No lo creo, debe ser la presión que ejerce el embajador ruso por su hijo desaparecido, Leon es un buen tipo con un humor particular.

Carlos asintió, el agente no solo era compañero de la mujer, tenían una historia previa.

En cuanto el ex policía salió de la habitación, se sintió un poco más relajado, como si hubiesen quitado un peso enorme de sus hombros. Estuvo por tomar el teléfono para marcarle a Helena, cuando la castaña apareció por la puerta del elevador.

—Con razón no has pasado a la oficina en días, me gusta la decoración del piso, los activistas tienen estilo. — se acercó al rubio quien la estrechó en un abrazo. —¿me extrañaste?

—Por supuesto que sí, prefiero estar mil veces en la oficina, ya no soporto a ese imbécil.

—¿Quién? —Helena se separó del abrazo un tanto confundida, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Leon hablar así.

—El tal Carlos... el investigador de Nueva York.

—¿El guapo brasileño del que todos hablan? ¿El que está colaborando con la investigación?

Leon no pudo evitar poner una mala cara ante el comentario, ¿Helena también?

—No es mi culpa, Hunnigan lo ha dicho cuando investigó al hombre, tú no estabas en la oficina pero ha sido una sorpresa para todos que haya tantos sobrevivientes de los incidentes con Umbrella. Y también vi su foto en los expedientes… Es bastante apuesto.

—No me ayudes Helena… Ese imbécil se la pasa coqueteando con Claire.

—¿Estás celoso? Creí que Claire era solo tú amiga, y no una cercana, se ven cada Corpus…

—No lo estoy, sólo creo que es un idiota.

—Un idiota muy lindo y con un acento sexy.

—¿Podemos entrar por favor? Salí hace más de cinco minutos. —Leon jaló del brazo a una muy divertida Helena.

—Sé que quieres que vea al bombón brasileño, pero no tengo prisa.

—Cállate.

Abrieron la puerta y encontraron a Carlos con una servilleta sobre los pechos de la menor de los Redfield.

—¡Perdóname! Llevaré tu ropa a la lavandería para que la sequen.

—Fue un accidente, descuida, al menos no mojamos la computadora o las fotografías

—Agente Harper, ellos son Carlos Oliveira y la activista mojada es Claire Redfield.

—Es más sexy en persona. —Susurró la castaña. El ex policía le dio un codazo.

—Tengo una camisa en mi auto, si quieres, puedo ir por ella para que no vayas a resfriarte. —Mencionó el investigador cuando se percató de lo mal que se podía interpretar la escena.

—No creo que me vaya a matar un vaso de agua. — respondió la pelirroja.

—Tengo mi ropa deportiva en mi maletín, podrías probártela en lo que envíamos a alguien a la lavandería.

Harper observó con complicidad a Leon. Ahora le debía un favor.

* * *

Como si les hubiesen quemado las palmas de las manos con lava ardiente, tanto Coen como Alomar se separaron y volvieron a sus posiciones.

—¿No se lastimó, señorita? —Inquirió el agente de Interpol a la mujer, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo.

—Estoy bien, gracias. —Respondió ella ignorando la mirada inquisidora de Chris.

—Perdón por el retraso, ¿está todo bien? —Preguntó el dueño de la oficina tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

—El señor William Coen llegó aquí hace un rato para buscarte y como yo estaba aquí para buscar unos documentos me quedé a hacerle compañía. Pero ya que llegaste, me retiro…

—No, no, espera, Sheva, esto te incumbe a ti también. —Detuvo el mayor de la B.S.A.A. a su compañera.

La dama enarcó una ceja, Chris no le había informado nada de este nuevo asunto.

—Veo que ya se conocen, —dijo con cierta extrañez. —Así que me ahorraré las presentaciones e iré al grano. Sheva, el agente William está aquí porque trabajaremos en conjunto con la D.S.O., Interpol, el asesor de Policía de Nueva York y nosotros, para resolver el caso de desapariciones de unos jovencitos con características similares.

—¿Algo así como un asesino en serie que elige a sus víctimas con ciertos parámetros? —Cuestionó la morena.

—Algo así, pero con "no-muertos" involucrados. —Afirmó el de la Interpol.

Sheva se sorprendió.

—Y bueno, estaremos a cargo de esta investigación y pedí que te integraran al equipo. —Informó el capitán a la joven. —Así que desde este momento estás dentro, formalmente.

—Ok, ok, acepto el cargo… ¿Pero qué es lo peculiar aquí para que todos tengamos que unir fuerzas?

Chris sacó de un folder amarillo que descansaba sobre su escritorio un par de fotografías e informes.

—Otra de las características es que los secuestrados tienen alguna discapacidad o problema fisiológico… Y los están curando de manera inexplicable. —Determinó el militar enseñándole un par de fotografías a su compañera.

La africana observó con atención las fotografías de una chica pelirroja con parálisis que después de ser rescatada de la bodega de Tailandia salía caminando por su propio pie. El caso de Victoria Altobello era desconcertante.

—¿Creen que estén usando virus con esos chicos? —Preguntó la de ojos avellana sin quitar la vista de las imágenes.

—Es probable. —Instó Coen cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Por lo pronto, acoplarnos a trabajar juntos. El agente Coen se mudará provisionalmente a una de las oficinas para que podamos empezar. —Habló el mayor de los Redfield.

—El cubículo vecino que está junto a mi oficina está disponible. —Sugirió la menor.

—Ese espacio es muy pequeño, Sheva. —Negó el ex S.T.A.R.S.

—No tengo problema con eso, puedo adaptarme. Además creo que será bueno mantenernos cerca para estar en constante comunicación.

La mujer de África sonrió, el tal William le estaba resultando un hombre bastante amable y pensó que seguramente sería muy agradable trabajar con él.

—Entonces sígame. —Indicó refiriéndose al de cabello negro. —Le mostraré su nuevo espacio.

Billy se despidió con cortesía y se fue siguiendo a la morena para instalarse en su nuevo cubículo ante la mirada atónita de Chris Redfield. Al parecer habría buena química entre los integrantes de su pequeño equipo. Quizás más química de la que le hubiera gustado ver.

La africana lo condujo hacia su nueva oficina; tal y como lo había dicho Chris, era pequeña pero era suficiente espacio para una sola persona y tenía muy buena luz solar que se filtraba por la enorme ventana, además de que conectaba con la oficina de junto que era la de la joven.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo en Interpool? —Preguntó mientras Billy le echaba un largo vistazo a su nuevo cubículo.

—Varios años, los suficientes como para pintar mis primeras canas.

—Usted aún es muy joven. —Repuso ella con una sonrisa.

—No tanto como usted, Sheva.

—No es necesario que me hable de usted, después de todo seremos compañeros. —Pidió la morena.

—¿Está segura? ¿No me estoy viendo brusco tuteandola? —Insistió él haciendo notar sus buenos modales.

—Para nada, me hace sentir más cómoda.

—Bien, entonces nos hablaremos de "tu" —Sentenció el mayor hablando por ambos.

—De acuerdo, William.

—Puedes llamarme Billy.

El agente de sorprendió a sí mismo por la familiaridad con la que hablaba con aquella chica. Normalmente se comportaba frío y distante con sus compañeros de trabajo como parte de su profesionalismo. Pero aquella joven le había inspirado confianza desde el principio y no veía el problema de hacer una excepción en sus propias reglas al menos por esta vez.

* * *

—Pienso que lo ideal sería hacer pruebas con la sangre de los chicos involucrados en el rapto y ver lo que arrojan los análisis. —Exclamó Leon antes de estirarse un poco.

—Llamaré a la B.S.A.A. para agilizar la toma de sangre. —Claire estaba por tomar su teléfono cuando fue detenida por el brasileño.

—Podemos hacer eso después de comer, llevamos todo el día trabajando y el capitán Redfield me mataría si dejo a su hermana mal pasarse.

Todos levantaron la mirada al castaño que estaba poniendo de pie a la motociclista.

—Vayamos a comer. —Carlos señaló la puerta y miró a los restantes.

—Vayamos en mi auto.

Con una agilidad extraordinaria, Helena evitó que aumentara el mal genio del ex policía.

—¿Cómo negarme a lo que ordena la señorita? —El ex mercenario se encogió de hombros.

—¿Eres bueno con los autos? Acabo de cambiar el que tenía, va a sonar tonto, pero, no sé si fue la decisión correcta.

Helena siguió charlando con el antiguo U.B.C.S.

Leon observó a la pelirroja, que estaba acomodando sus cosas dentro del bolso.

—Parezco una señora saliendo del gimnasio. —La activista se acomodó la sudadera con las siglas de la D.S.O. y el apellido de la castaña.

— Para ser una señora, te ves demasiado bien. —Leon sonrió por fin.

—Solo soy una señora por la edad. —Se acercó a la puerta y el agente la abrió, apagó las luces.

—¿Ni un novio?

—Ninguno, después de… —Guardó silencio por unos segundos. —Circunstancias de la vida.

Alcanzaron a los dos colegas junto a los elevadores y al descender, caminaron por el estacionamiento hasta llegar a la Chevy Silverado High Country de Helena.

—No pensé que tuvieras esos gustos. —Exclamó Leon gratamente sorprendido.

—¿Qué esperaban? ¿Un Beetle rosa?

Subieron al vehículo, y pese a que Carlos era el copiloto, la plática y los ligeros coqueteos ahora en ambas mujeres estaban provocándole migraña al rubio.

Oliveira daba instrucciones a su compañera hasta que llegaron al sitio que había elegido para comer.

—Espadas brasileñas, ¿por qué no me extraña? — dijo el agente entrelabios mientras bajaba del auto y ayudaba a la motociclista.

—Nunca he probado la comida brasileña. —Confesó la menor de las Redfield.

—¡Estás bromeando! ¿verdad? — el investigador retrocedió ante la reacción y alcanzó a la pelirroja. —Entonces estás de suerte, seré tu guía gastronómico.

La pareja empezó a platicar ante la mirada de sorpresa de Helena y el rostro de zombie del agente Kennedy.

—Oye vaquero, intenté ayudarte lo más que pude.

—Sirí ti guíi gistrinímici. —Repitió el agente en burla. —¿Qué tiene de especial ese tipo?

—Carisma. —Respondió en automático la agente Harper mientras entraban unos metros detrás de la pareja.

Música en vivo empezó a llenar los fastidiados oídos del rubio.

—¿Qué clase de lugar pone música en vivo para comer?

—En Latinoamérica es muy común. —Le aclaró Carlos, quien alcanzó a escucharlo.

—Estuve de misión, no tuve la oportunidad de ir de "turista gastronómico".

Helena le dio un codazo en lo que el mesero les indicaba en donde estaba su mesa.

—Después de salvar a Jill Valentine y salir huyendo de Raccoon, me dediqué a viajar por todo el mundo. —Carlos revisó brevemente la carta de vinos. —Trae una botella de Valmarino Tannat, por favor.

—Nosotros también salimos huyendo de Raccoon City cuando iba a explotar. —Replicó Leon.

—¿Ah sí? Es el destino, teníamos que conocernos. —Esa última frase la hizo mirando fijamente a Claire.

—¿Es un vino brasileño? —Preguntó Harper para distraer a Carlos.

—Así es, creo que fue creado en 1997, el Valmarino tiene 16 hectáreas de viñedos en el distrito de Pinto Bandeira, cerca de donde soy originario. Tiene variedades como Chardonnay, Merlot, Tannat y Cabernet Franc. Este último vino, impresiona por su calidad y la gran evolución. Un Cabernet Franc de mucho color, nariz intensa, recordando a frutos negros maduros como cassis, cerezas y notas de caramelo. Estructura media, delgado y taninos redondos. Un vino elegante, excelente para beber hoy, con buena compañía.

Leon solo atinó a recargarse sobre los codos en la mesa y escuchar al tipo. Era un pedante, engreído, lengua hábil. Tenía que hacer algo y ese era el momento:

—Ahora Claire, las espadas brasileñas es una especie de buffet. Los meseros traerán los cortes de comida en, literal, espadas y deberás elegir que te gustaría comer, ellos te dirán el nombre del platillo, pero si tienes alguna duda, puedes preguntarme a mi, o a Carlos.

—¿Ya habías comido esto? —Preguntó Claire gratamente sorprendida.

—Soy un agente con algunos misterios bajo la manga. —Dijo por primera vez en un rato el ex policía con aire triunfal.

—Puedo ayudar con la pronunciación correcta de los platillos. —Soltó Carlos.

Helena notó que Leon empezó a apretar su servilleta, mala señal, estaba a punto de estallar.

—Carlos, ¿esa canción se baila? —Preguntó con fingida inocencia y revoloteando las pestañas.

—Así es Helena, ¿te puedo llamar Helena? — la mujer asintió y prosiguió. —Te puedo enseñar si gustas…

—Hoy estás de suerte. —Lo tomó de la mano y lo alejó de la mesa repleta de cubiertos frente a su compañero.

—Es agradable sujeto, ¿no? — Claire observaba a Carlos riendo al enseñarle el baile a Helena.

—Claro, supongo que es agradable si sólo se la pasa coqueteando contigo. — la mirada azul de la pelirroja se clavó en la suya. —Y a ti no parece molestarte.

—No me molesta.

Leon tenía unas ganas enormes de gritar lo imbécil que era, pero solamente atinó a asentir con el ceño fruncido y darle un sorbo a su vino. Ojalá y pronto encontrara al hijo del embajador y se pudiera alejar del cuadro romántico que se aproximaba.

Y aunque no quería admitirlo, las aportaciones de Carlos eran importantes, su trabajo localizando gente era impecable, tenía nuevas ideas y era propositivo.

—Tranquilo Leon, se que te estresa la presión pero resolveremos esto pronto. —Soltó Claire mientras ponía su pequeña mano sobre la suya.

Un escalofrío recorrió al rubio.

Si supiese que ese no era el problema, ni él sabía bien por qué estaba tan molesto.


	4. Capítulo IV

Ordainetan

Por GeishaPax

y

Light of Moon 12

* * *

NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS:

GeishaPax y Light of Moon 12: Perdonen la demora pero estabamos ajustando detalles para el clímax de la historia, hemos estado escribiendo mucho, así que recuerden que el argumento está un 80% realizado. Agradecemos las sugerencias pero tendrán que esperar y leer, ya nos dirán en comentarios si lo que estaban pensando se cumplió o si seguimos sorprendiendo cada vez.

Nos daremos la oportunidad de responder reviews en la próxima ocasión. Recuerden dejarnos palabras bonitas de amor.

* * *

Resident Evil y sus personajes son de CAPCOM.

El argumento es de sus servidoras.

Gracias Violette Moore por ser nuestra beta.

 **Ordainetan**

 **CAPÍTULO 4:**

Colocaba con cuidado meticuloso las sales aromáticas en la bañera. El agua estaba en la temperatura perfecta y el hidromasaje estaba listo. Estando a punto de quitarse su bata roja de satín cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar. Volvió a anudar el camisón y tomó el aparato electrónico. Nadie tenía su número privado de celular salvo ciertos contactos, por lo que dedujo que era una llamada importante.

—¿Sí?

— _Querida, ¿cómo has estado?_ —Preguntó una voz masculina.

—Excelente, como siempre.

— _Lamento interrumpir tu tarde, querida, pero tenemos una nueva misión para ti_.

—Lo imaginaba, ¿Qué más podría ser? —Respondió ella sin sorprenderse.

— _Hemos visto a Jessica Sherawat rondando nuevamente las viejas instalaciones de Tricell. Sabemos de buena fuente que han estado secuestrando adolescentes de diecisiete años con características físicas similares; pelirrojos, ojos azules y algún tipo de discapacidad…_

La dama escuchaba con atención, la conversación se estaba poniendo interesante.

— _Los están usando de conejillos de indias para probar un nuevo agente patógeno que por lo que sabemos, es capaz de mejorar las capacidades humanas a niveles inimaginables, haciendo que estos jóvenes recuperen la salud de manera casi instantánea. Como imaginas, sabemos que este proyecto no es altruista y se trata del inicio para formar un ejército de B.O.W.'s para después venderlos al mercado negro como armas biológicas con la particularidad de que mantendrán siempre su aspecto humano para evitar el levantamiento de sospechas…_

—Imagino que ya se reunieron con los primeros negociantes para obtener toda esa información. —Dedujo la mujer sentándose en la orilla de la tina.

— _Así es y también pagamos una fuerte suma de dinero para hacernos pasar por los primeros compradores._

—Qué elegante…

— _En fin querida, ya conoces tu trabajo. Nos importa poco lo que esos dementes deseen hacer con esos chiquillos; lo que queremos es una muestra del virus que utilizan e investigar su funcionamiento._ —Determinó el sujeto misterioso, dando la orden a la espía.

—Entendido.

— _Ten cuidado, linda. La B.S.A.A., la D.S.O., Interpool, Terra Save e incluso el asesor de la policía están metiendo las narices en esto._ —Advirtió el sujeto.

" _Este asunto es un pez gordo"_ , pensó la fémina al escuchar que tantas dependencias estaban interesadas en el caso.

—Descuida, no habrá ningún problema con eso.

Ada Wong terminó la llamada y dejó el celular en una mesita cercana mientras cerraba el grifo de la bañera.

—Creo que mi baño de burbujas tendrá que esperar…

* * *

—¿Nervioso? —Preguntó Sheva a un ansioso Chris Redfield.

—Un poco, no sé qué nos podemos esperar de los resultados.

Billy permanecía callado en el quicio de la puerta, era un hombre que sabía guardar la calma.

Finalmente llegó un empleado que entregó los resultados del análisis de laboratorio. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el mayor de los Redfield abrió los resultados y su compañera se acercó para mirar también.

—El estudio arroja varios agentes patológicos desconocidos y residuos del suero PG67A/W. —Informó el castaño, bastante intrigado.

—¿Qué es ese suero PG67A/W?—Preguntó el titular de Interpol acercándose un paso.

—Es un suero hecho a base del virus Progenitor que utilizaba Albert Wesker para controlar el Uroboros dentro de sí y mantener a raya las mutaciones. —Respondió Chris sin quitar la vista de los resultados.

—¿Albert Wesker? —Replicó el ex teniente.

—¿Conoces a Wesker? —Cuestionó la mujer al agente de la Policía Internacional.

Billy se quedó sin saber qué responder cuando Redfield intervino.

—Es evidente que el suero lo están utilizando para controlar los efectos de mutación en el cuerpo de las víctimas.

—¿Pero quién puede estar detrás de todo esto? Los únicos además de nosotros, que conocíamos la existencia y consecuencias de los virus eran Excella Gionne y Albert Wesker, pero ambos están muertos. —Dijo la morena bastante confundida.

—Es seguro que alguien más sabía de la existencia de este suero y quizás fue alguien cercano a ese par. O que al menos trabajó de cerca con ellos.—Dedujo el antiguo S.T.A.R.S.

Después de que abandonaron la oficina de Chris para que este se comunicara con su hermana y la D.S.O., Billy y Sheva caminaron juntos hacía sus respectivos cubículos.

—No conocí personalmente a Albert Wesker, pero sí a su viejo maestro James Marcus. —Habló respondiendo la pregunta que la mujer había hecho en la oficina de Chris.

Sheva se detuvo atónita.

—¿Qué dices?

—Lo que escuchaste, no conocí en persona al famoso Wesker, pero sí conocía sus planes y los de sus socios; los Birkin, el doctor Marcus e incluso Spencer. —Informó William con aire sombrío.

La africana se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo era posible que un agente de Interpol conociera hasta los detalles más pequeños de lo que había sucedido en los inicios de Umbrella?

—¿Estuviste en Raccoon City?

William sonrió de lado.

—Me enteré de todo, antes de que sucediera lo de Raccoon City. Sígueme.

La joven curiosa siguió callada al misterioso agente. En verdad estaba intrigada de lo que él pudiera contarle.

Sentándose ambos en un pequeño sofá que el varón había instalado en su oficina, empezó a contarle a la agente todo lo que sabía.

—Antes de integrarme a Interpol, era teniente del cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos, siendo militar por mucho tiempo. Lamentablemente y muy a mi pesar puedo decir que pertenecer a las fuerzas del Estado, no es sinónimo de ir en el camino de la rectitud. —Mencionó bajando la mirada con cierta decepción. —En una de las misiones me negué a usar mi arma contra inocentes y me condenaron injustamente con cargo de desobediencia, rebeldía y el homicidio de veintitrés personas.

La de ojos avellana se estremeció, la historia de Billy se estaba tornando sombría.

—Me condenaron a muerte, girando mi orden de ejecución en la base Raghiton cerca de Raccoon City. Pero el día de mi muerte, algo pasó. La camioneta donde me trasladaban se volcó y algo había matado a los custodios y fue cuando encontré a una criatura extraña rondando los alrededores. No sabía lo que era, pero lo que si era seguro es que esa cosa era la responsable de la muerte de los policías. Salí huyendo al bosque y había un tren detenido en la mitad de la nada, distinguí el logo de la famosa compañía "Umbrella" y supe que se trataba del tren donde trasladaba a sus trabajadores. No era para nada seguro seguir más tiempo en el bosque, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, me oculté en el Ecliptic Express…

Ecliptic Express… Ahora todo tenía sentido.

—¿Estuviste en el incidente del tren? ¿Sobreviviste a las sanguijuelas? —Preguntó la morena sin poder creerlo.

—No lo hubiera logrado, sin la oficial Rebecca Chambers.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible? En los informes del Ecliptic, la versión oficial es que no hubo ningún sobreviviente más que la doctora Chambers.

—Esto no es algo que le vaya a contando a todos, todos los días. —Dijo Coen a la menor. —Soy un ex convicto y limpiar mi nombre me requirió demasiado esfuerzo y tiempo hasta llegar a donde estoy ahora. Ese siempre fue mi objetivo principal. Cambiar la verdad histórica del antecedente de Raccoon City, no es algo que me apetezca recordar.

Ahora la de ojos avellana podía entender un poco más el carácter enigmático del ex Marine; había pasado por una vida muy agitada y era normal que hiciera sus reservas y barreras ante los demás. Y se sentía profundamente halagada de que el veterano militar no creara esas barreras para con ella.

—¡Wow, Billy! Es simplemente increíble todo lo que me cuentas y ahora entiendo por qué conoces tanto sobre el ámbito de los "no muertos" y epidemias virales.

—Ahora lo sabes, Sheva.

—En verdad, agradezco tu confianza.

No había día en que la señorita Alomar no sé sorprendiera de un nuevo detalle de la vida de su misterioso camarada y su compañía cada día se volvía más agradable. A veces se preguntaba si existía algo que el agente de Interpol no pudiera hacer.

A través de la puerta entreabierta, Chris observaba la escena del tal William Coen y Sheva juntos, sentados en un sillón conversando cómodamente. Desde que lo conoció le dio la impresión de ser un hombre reservado, hostil y de pocas palabras y así lo había sido con todos, salvo con su compañera del incidente de Kijujú. Ante ella, el enviado de Interpol parecía otra persona; alguien más atento y amable, pero sólo con la jovencita.

Es cierto, desde la primera vez que se topó con Sheva sólo la había visto como una compañera, una amiga muy especial, tan importante como Jill o Becca y nada más. No negaba que la chiquilla era guapa, linda, atractiva y que en algún momento había llegado a verla con ojos de hombre, pero no era su costumbre tener amoríos con sus compañeras de trabajo, en primera porque lo consideraba una falta de profesionalismo y segunda, él era mucho mayor que ella, además de ser su capitán, por tanto eran superior y subordinada. No estaba bien pensar en algo más allá que una estrecha camaradería. Pero, el hecho de que el agente Coen estuviese monopolizando su atención, comenzaba a inquietarle. Desde que ese sujeto había llegado Sheva ya no parloteaba por su oficina, ni pasaba sus tiempos libres para platicar con él y tampoco lo acompañaba por el café de las mañanas. Quizás eran simples detalles, pero eran cotidianidades a las que ya se había acostumbrado y que ahora que no las tenía, empezaba a extrañarlas. Se sorprendió a sí mismo arrugando con fuerza los resultados de los estudios que llevaba en las manos y decidió seguir con su camino. Era mejor ir a buscar a Claire, antes de que se siguiera haciendo ideas en la cabeza.

* * *

—¿Tu nombre es Alexander Rostov?

—Sí, ¿por qué me pregunta lo obvio agente Kennedy?

—El registro. —Leon señaló la cámara de vídeo. —Alexander, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?

—Muy poco, solamente que estaba por entrar del descanso a clases, estaba por tomar mis muletas, y solo sentí un pinchazo en el cuello. —Volvió a señalar en dónde percibió el dolor. —Recuerdo como si fuesen sueños, imágenes, estoy sobre una camilla, veo luces, rostros…

Carlos que estaba del otro lado del cristal, golpeó ligeramente con los dedos la división. De inmediato Leon, pidió unos segundos, y fue a la habitación contigua con Helena, Claire y el ex mercenario.

—¿Creen que pueda identificar con claridad alguna fotografía? —Cuestionó la castaña.

—Podemos intentarlo. —Claire tomó las fotografías de todos los científicos y virólogos del archivo.

Todos los presentes la miraron un tanto desconcertados.

—Más vale, hemos tenido gente que vuelve de entre los muertos. —En esa última miró fijamente a Leon.

El rubio entendió el mensaje, se refería a Ada, se sonrojó ligeramente y le cedió el paso a la activista.

Ambos sobrevivientes de Raccoon City entraron de nueva cuenta con el hijo perdido del embajador ruso.

—¿Has sentido alguna molestia o algo raro, Alexander? —Preguntó Claire con suavidad al tomar asiento junto a Leon.

El chico negó ligeramente. Los dos adultos aún seguían sorprendidos. Alexander Rostov no solo apareció caminando, desorientado por una carretera, el hijo del embajador tenía parálisis cerebral, un grupo de trastornos del desarrollo psicomotricidad, que causan una limitación de la actividad de la persona. El trastorno es permanente y no progresivo, trastorno que Alexander no presentaba. El habla y la movilidad corporal del chico era normal.

—¿Podrías ayudarnos con unas fotografías? Tal vez la gente que te llevó, esté aquí. —la pelirroja señaló la pila de fotos.

El muchacho asintió a la par que Leon comenzaba a mostrar algunas fotografías.

Fantasmas del pasado como Frederic Downing, Glenn Arias, Osmund Saddler y los más temidos hermanos Wesker pasaron por los ojos del muchacho y para su alivio la respuesta fue negativa.

—¡Esperen! —Exclamó el muchacho con la foto de Excella Gionne.

Los cuatro agentes esperaron lo peor.

—El logotipo, reconozco el logotipo, lo ví en una especie de maletín.

—¿Estás completamente seguro? —Preguntó Claire mientras León revisaba los informes de los demás chicos.

—El logotipo de Tricell. —Susurró Carlos.

—Eres bueno rastreando gente Oliveira, pero no sabía que el hallazgo del niño del embajador nos daría estos resultados. —Respondió Helena.

—Mi intención era ayudar a Kennedy a irse. —rápidamente repuso. —No me mal interpretes, se notaba tenso trabajando en este caso. Pero esto es más grande de lo que imaginábamos.

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

Moira Burton apareció en la habitación brevemente.

—En cuanto acabe Claire, ¿podrían informarle que su hermano llegó con los resultados de las pruebas a los chicos?

—Por supuesto, linda. —contestó Carlos aún pensativo.

La chica se sonrojó y salió.

* * *

—Hola. —saludó con tranquilidad la pelirroja a su hermano, que la esperaba en su oficina. —Ha sido un día muy movido.

—Vaya que lo fue. —Respondió el hombre dándole un abrazo rápido. —Encontramos muestras del suero PG67A/W en todos los chicos secuestrados.

—Y el hijo del embajador apareció, y ¿a qué no adivinas que reconoció?

—Ni idea, ¿Umbrella?

—Casi, Tricell, un logotipo.

—Aunque no lo creas, no me sorprende.

Y extendiendo su mano le entregó a su hermana los resultados de los análisis. La pelirroja enarcó una ceja. Ya estaba entendiendo a lo que se refería.

—En cuanto acaben, te mandaré las cintas con la transcripción de las entrevistas a los chicos. —dijo la mujer mientras colocaba los documentos en su escritorio. —Chris, hay algo me inquieta...

El interpelado alzó la vista para enfocar toda su atención.

—Todas las víctimas, son jóvenes, pelirrojos, entre los diecisiete y diecinueve años, justo la edad en la que yo llegué a buscarte a Raccoon City y después fue lo de Trent, París, Rockfort… Carlos y Leon no me lo han querido decir pero, es mucha coincidencia. —Cruzó los brazos y observó de reojo los análisis en el escritorio. —Yo también fui infectada, pero no de esto… no sé qué pensar, si ponerme paranoica o… olvídalo, creo que me está afectando no haber tomado mis vacaciones.

Chris miró los ojos asustados de su hermana y no pudo portarse indiferente. Con un cariño casi paternal la tomó por los hombros y le dio un abrazo protector para calmarla.

—Tranquila, no voy a dejar que nada te pase.

La pelirroja se quedó descansando en silencio por unos instantes en los hombros de su hermano. Chris miró la preocupación real de Claire y entendía que era bien justificada. Como bien lo había dicho ella sus argumentos no eran mera coincidencia y por un segundo temió por la seguridad de su hermanita. El mayor de los Redfield no era ningún imbécil y una teoría con nombre y apellido se formó en su cabeza para explicar el fondo de este desastre. Pero deseó con todas sus ganas que lo que pensaba no fuera cierto.

—Pensé que vendrías con Sheva. —La ojiazul se separó de su hermano mayor y le dirigió una sonrisa más serena.

—No. Se quedó en la B.S.A.A. con William Coen.

—¿William? ¿El huraño de la Interpol? ¡Qué extraño!

—¿Huraño? Deberías verlo con ella. —Dijo con una nota de desdén. —Cuando está con Sheva se convierte en el sujeto más sociable, amable y extrovertido que existe.

—Quizás le gusta. —Señaló la menor. —Sheva es una chica muy encantadora y Coen a pesar de parecer que siempre va a rompernos la cara, se ve que es buen sujeto.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Qué cosas dices, Claire! —Exclamó él a la defensiva. —No niego que Sheva es todo eso que dijiste pero el tipo debe tener mi edad y ella es una niña a su lado.

—Creo que es mayor que tú. —Señaló provocando una mirada asesina por parte de su hermano. —Tal vez eso a él no le importe y a ella tampoco. Sheva es joven, guapa... Y él es un tipo maduro, y apuesto. No le veo el impedimento.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? —Habló en tono de reclamo. Chris conocía perfectamente a su hermana y sabía que cuando se comportaba de esa manera e intentaba acorralarlo era porque seguro ya tenía una hipótesis en la mente.

—Déjalo así, no pretendo llegar a ningún punto, es una pena, imaginé que en un futuro sería mi cuñada.

Fulminó a la pelirroja con su mirada. No le gustaban para nada las insinuaciones de Claire. Era lo más sano cambiar el tema.

—Debemos ir con Leon y con Carlos a contarles lo que descubrimos en los análisis.

—Tienes razón, además si dejo a ese par solo, seguramente terminará en asesinato. —Suspiró con resignación.

—¿Ese par aún siguen peleándose por la mujer más pecosa de la ciudad? —Mencionó el mayor en tono de burla, pellizcando con suavidad una de las mejillas de su hermanita y en respuesta, recibió un manotazo.

—No jodas Chris, bastante tuve de tus bromas en tu jodida adolescencia.

Claire no había superado el hecho de ser comparada con Pippi Longstocking y las constantes bromas de Chris con respecto de las múltiples pecas que decoraban sus mejillas.

La ojiazul tuvo una mejor idea.

—De hecho, el otro día entraron Leon y Helena cuando Carlos me tocaba los senos empapados. —Guiñó el ojo y abrió la puerta para salir a buscar a los mencionados.

—No creo que haya tocado mucho. —Después tendría unas atentas palabritas con el brasileño, ahora tenían asuntos más importantes que resolver.

Los tres varones y Claire Redfield se movieron a la pequeña sala de juntas mientras Helena se quedaba en la habitación de interrogatorios armando el expediente con la información de las entrevistas.

Los Redfield tomaron la palabra cada uno exponiendo la información que habían conseguido en ambos bandos; Chris expuso los resultados de los análisis de los chicos secuestrados que arrojaban los residuos del suero PG67A/W y cómo esto se vinculaba con Uroboros y Albert Wesker, y Claire por su parte, recalcó el reconocimiento del logo de la compañía de Excella Gionne por parte del chico de origen ruso. El punto en común era Tricell y la planta más grande era la que operaba en la aldea de Kijujú.

—¿Sugieres un operativo en África? —Concluyó Leon a las explicaciones del mayor de los Redfield.

—Una expedición de reconocimiento, solamente. Si Tricell tiene algo que ver seguro allí encontraremos algo. —Contestó el capitán del equipo Alpha.

—¿Cuándo partimos? —Preguntó la pelirroja.

—No, no. No creo que sea prudente ir todos hasta la planta abandonada de Tricell y dejar el asunto abandonado por aquí. Iremos nosotros, conocemos de sobra las instalaciones, —dijo refiriéndose a Sheva y a él. —William Coen nos acompañará para la misión de reconocimiento.

—Correcto. ¿Es todo? —Cuestionó Oliveira poniéndose de pie.

—Aún no, Carlos. Quiero hablar contigo acerca de mi hermana y un incidente donde salió empapada de la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Leon rió bajito. Ese tonto iba a conocer al bisonte Redfield enfadado.

Chris y Carlos salieron de la habitación en donde una muy sonrojada Claire seguía atónita por el valor de su hermano de usar el incidente que ella mencionó en broma.

—Sabes, siento un poco de envidia de Oliveira.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó más extrañada la pelirroja.

—El tipo solo habló contigo cinco minutos y se volvió una persona muy cercana a ti. —Tomó aire y prosiguió. —A mí me costó toda una noche llena de muertos vivientes, una ciudad volando y la custodia de una niña.

—Bueno, son circunstancias diferentes.

—Ni siquiera pude cumplir mi promesa de vernos en un lugar más agradable.

Claire meditó con cuidado las palabras de su amigo. Tenía razón, en cuanto acabó el incidente en Raccoon, una serie de sucesos en su vida por la búsqueda de su hermano le impidieron entablar una mejor plática o relación con el agente.

—Lo lamento Leon, después de mi búsqueda de Chris, tú ya estabas en entrenamiento por parte del gobierno, nuestros tiempos no han coincidido.

—¿Y si te lo pidiera ahora? Tener la oportunidad de hablar por fin en un lugar en donde no estemos rodeados por virus, monstruos o científicos locos.

—¿Me estás invitando a salir?

—¡Wowowow! —Exclamó Oliveira haciendo un sonido para interrumpir.

—Creí que estaban ocupados hablando sobre un incidente de agua. —Dijo el rubio en voz alta sin mirar a ninguno de los dos recién llegados a la conversación.

—Carlos ya me explicó que fue un pequeño accidente con un vaso de agua, cosa que le puede pasar a cualquiera. —Informó Chris con naturalidad y tomando su asiento al lado de Leon.

—Podría ser hoy, si no tienes inconveniente. —El ex policía ignoró olímpicamente a los dos hombres. —No es una cita como tal, solo dos amigos que pueden salir y hacer cosas como la gente normal.

—Cielo, me encantaría, pero hoy no puedo. —La activista miró a Oliveira. —Había prometido a Carlos ir a cenar juntos.

—No hay problema, puede ser otro día, si Romeo no planea raptarte toda la semana. —Leon se contuvo lo más que pudo, en verdad estaba sintiéndose desplazado con una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Claire era su amiga, amiga a la cual tenía descuidada, y justo cuando podrían trabajar juntos, apareció ese George de la selva. ¿En qué maldito momento Carlos Oliveira tuvo que cruzarse?, ¿no podía haber ido a buscar a Valentine?

—¿Todo bien, "príncipe encantador"? —Preguntó Chris con fingida preocupación hacia el agente de la D.S.O. que permanecía enfurruñado en su asiento, viendo como el brasileño alejaba otra vez a la pelirroja del pequeño grupo, dejándolo sólo con Chris en la mesa.

—No fastidies, Arnold Schwarzenegger.

El ex S.T.A.R.S. sofocó una carcajada. Desde el incidente donde estuvo implicado Glenn Arias y habían trabajado juntos nuevamente, él y el sobreviviente de Raccoon City se hicieron buenos camaradas, al grado de salir a beber una copa, —varias copas—algunos viernes, trabajar en conjunto en los asuntos del bioterrorismo en los que podían apoyarse, e incluso mirar los partidos importantes de la Champions League y apostar en la final del Super Bowl. Podría decirse que de la desgracia ambos veteranos se hicieron grandes amigos, al grado de jugarse bromas pesadas cuál adolescentes de secundaria.

—¿Qué se siente ser el "mejor amigo" desplazado? —Cuestionó con inocencia y señaló por lo bajo a su hermana y al ex mercenario.

—No lo sé, Redfield. ¿Dónde está Sheva? —Contraatacó con veneno haciendo alusión que la fiel jovencita ya llevaba varios días sin acompañar al capitán como era de costumbre.

—Bien jugado, Kennedy. —Alabó el militar y agregó: —Pero yo no dejo que otro salga con mi chica.

—¿Entonces por fin aceptas que te gusta esa niña? Pedófilo enfermo…

—No estoy hablando de mí. —Soltó poniendo una mueca de seriedad. —Pero parece que alguien ya te lleva un paso adelante.

—Sé que te van a ganar los celos y lo vas a ahuyentar como a todos, "abuelo". —Soltó haciendo referencia a la última película de Terminator.

—¿Entonces por qué no te has ido?

El móvil de Chris empezó a sonar. Revisó en la pantalla y era su compañera.

—Preguntabas por Sheva, aquí está. —Mencionó mostrándole el teléfono a su camarada y tomando la llamada.

—Sí.

—¿Todo está bien, Chris? —Preguntó la morena con consternación.

—Seguro, Shev. ¿Qué pasa? —Dijo él poniendo el teléfono en altavoz por si ella tenía algún mensaje importante que valiera la pena que los demás escucharan.

—Nada en especial. Sólo que como tardabas en reportarte, creí prudente llamar para preguntar si te encontrabas bien o necesitabas algo.

 _"Aún se preocupa por mí."_ Se dijo a sí mismo y sonrió con suficiencia.

—No, linda. Está todo bien. —Respondió con amabilidad. —Se extendió un poco más la reunión con mi hermana y su equipo, pero estaré allí después de la comida para informarles la situación.

—¿Estarás de regreso después de la comida? ¡Genial! Entonces supongo que no te molestara que salga un poco antes con Billy para ir a comer a un nuevo restaurante de comida mexicana que abrieron al otro lado de la ciudad.

Al escuchar esto y ver la cara de decepción de su amigo, Leon intentó con todas sus ganas no romper a reír escandalosamente. Era su turno de devolverle al grandulón toda esa joda.

—Seguro, no hay problema. —Contestó con expresión seria borrando todo atisbo de sonrisa de unos momentos antes.

—Gracias compañero. ¿No quieres que te llevemos nada para comer? —Se ofreció con su característica amabilidad la africana.

—No gracias, Shev. Comeré algo por aquí. Diviértanse.

Terminó la llamada y colgó. Guardó el móvil en su bolsillo para quedarse serio en su asiento, tratando de disimular una molestia evidente.

—Vaya, veo que hasta se da el lujo de llamarle Billy y no William a ese tipo tan serio y reservado de la Interpol. Me pregunto si servirán tacos en ese restaurante… —Escupió Leon con aire triunfal, era el turno de Chris de sentir la patada en las bolas.

—¿Y cuándo planeas aceptar que te atrae mi hermana?

—No confundas Redfield, somos amigos.

—Seguro, amigos…

Helena abrió la puerta de golpe, volviéndose el centro de atención.

—Leon, llegó algo a la D.S.O. —La agente se acercó a su compañero y le mostró su PDA.

El rubio por inercia se tensó en automático y salió de la oficina sin decir nada.

—¿Qué sucede Harper?

—Wong ha sido vista de nueva cuenta en territorio norteamericano. —Soltó con seriedad mostrando una fotografía del satélite.

—¿Esa mujer no puede simplemente casarse de un millonario en Dubai para no volver? —La molestia de Claire ahora fue evidente.

Y era lógico.

Se la pasaba jugando con el rubio y confundiendolo, le daba rabia.

Chris solo observaba confundido el cambio de situación. Añadió:

—Si Ada está rondando suelo norteamericano, es mala señal, algo grande está sucediendo.

La motociclista salió de la oficina también.

—Me podrían explicar, ¿Quién es Ada Wong y por qué hizo enojar a "Brad Pitt"? —Preguntó aún más confundido Carlos.

—Es la mujer de la que hablaba Nikolai en el reporte que nos compartiste. —Respondió Chris.

—¿La espía? Debe ser muy importante para que Kennedy se ponga así.

* * *

Leon llegó a estacionamiento como alma que lleva al diablo. Revisó el bolsillo de adentro de su chaqueta y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos.

—¿Le invitarías uno a la subdirectora de Terra Save?

El ex policía giró confundido ante la frase que externó la mujer de cabello rojo.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Que no me hayas visto hacerlo, no significa que no lo acostumbre.

Le extendió la cajetilla y la chica tomó uno. Aún estando bajo la sorpresa, sintió como le arrebataba el mechero, posaba el cigarro en sus labios y lo encendía lentamente.

—Eres un mar de sorpresas Redfield.

—¿Y tú estás bien? —Interrogó la mujer buscando no ser brusca.

—No, realmente no, he estado muy confundido recientemente…

—Ahora entiendo el mal humor.

 _"Si supieras…"_ pensó el agente.

* * *

—Es obvio que nos están siguiendo. —Refunfuñó Jessica Sherawat cruzándose de brazos. —Ya no sólo se trata de huir de la B.S.A.A. sino también de la D.S.O., Terra Save, y hasta la Policía Estadounidense. Ah y por supuesto Interpol.

 _"Si al muy estúpido no se le hubiera ocurrido secuestrar a los hijos de mandamases…"_ Pensó enfadada, tratando de disimular un poco más la molestia que profesaba contra los planes de su jefe.

—Creo que te pago lo suficientemente bien como para tener que soportar quejas y lloriqueos, Sherawat. — "El Jefe" se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hasta la mujer.

Puso su mano en su rostro y lo acarició lentamente.

—No estamos huyendo de las autoridades, al contrario. —Le apartó el rostro con brusquedad, en dirección a una camilla. —Los estamos "advirtiendo" de lo que se viene, nadie sospecharía que unos niños enfermos serán mis soldados.

 _"Niños enfermos"_ pensó la ex B.S.A.A., el único enfermo aquí era "El Jefe". Por más que cavilaba no lograba entender las motivaciones de este sujeto. Tenía una mente más torcida que la de Albert Wesker y Excella Gionne juntos, ya que al menos estos dos últimos eran unos genios sin duda, y este tipo sólo era un loco con extrañas motivaciones de venganza hacia alguien. A saber quién o qué cosa lo movía a actuar así.

—Terminaré refundida en una cárcel. —Murmuró finalmente cuando este la soltó.

—Son "riesgos de trabajo", querida. —Respondió sin dejar de observar fijamente a la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente. —¿Por qué no me dices directamente lo que estás pensando? Sí, estoy enfermo, no soy un genio, pero te aseguro que lo que me hicieron es lo suficientemente importante y no lo supieron aprovechar.

—¿P-pero cómo…?

—Pasó tanto tiempo desde que me usaron de conejillo de indias, que no supieron con exactitud qué habilidades iba a desarrollar, y cuándo lo desee, querida, podré hurgar en tu cabeza y saber lo que estás tramando. Por ahora, tu miedo me es suficiente.

La mujer hiperventiló, ¿Qué clase de persona era él para que incluso pudiera saber lo que ella estaba pensando? Ahora ni siquiera su mente era un lugar seguro.

—Por cierto, te ves preciosa con ese vestido esmeralda. —Expresó mirándola como un perro que mira un pedazo de carne. —Resalta el color de tus ojos.

Jessica se quedó muda, empezaba a tenerle pavor a ese "hombre".

"El jefe" mostró una sonrisa torcida y respondió:

—Gracias por el cumplido, querida. Pero no soy un niño, de hecho, incluso creo que soy mayor que tú, pero sé cómo conservarme en tan buena forma.


	5. Capítulo V

**_Ordainetan_**

 _Por GeishaPax_

 _y_

 _Light of Moon 12_

* * *

NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS:

GeishaPax y Light of Moon 12: Volviendo de las tinieblas con otra nueva actualización.

Respondiendo reviews pasados:

 _Cecick C. Iugetsoiru: Un abrazo de nuestra beta para ti, le pasamos tus saludos desde la vez pasada pero estábamos arreglando unos pendientes de fics. Sabemos que la formación de equipos está siendo inusual y los celos están a la vuelta de la esquina, pero es divertido, hay química entre nuestros personajes y es interesante ver que es posible una relación con personalidades tan diferentes._

 _Ruth: no podemos hacer una continuación de un fic que no nos pertenece, Titanium es un fic de una de nuestras amigas y colaboradoras del grupo Behind The Horror, ella está al tanto de estos comentarios y te aseguramos que no le es grato ver este tipo de peticiones. Sabemos que ha demorado pero debes entender que a veces los escritores tenemos mil ocupaciones fuera del fandom, así que te recomendamos la paciencia._

 _Manu: El fic ya está prácticamente finalizado así que lamento informarte que las sugerencias que nos das, no podemos aplicarlas. Estamos escribiendo Light Of Moon 12 y GeishaPax a la par, el que Geisha suba el fic no significa que Light Of Moon no esté participando. Puede que algunas cosas salgan como quieren y otras no._

 _Guest: No siempre Geisha tiene los tiempos para poder escribir tantas historias como quisiera. Entró a un proyecto que le quitó mucho tiempo y Light Of Moon trabaja. Somos autoras que escribimos por placer en nuestro poco tiempo libre. Tal vez Geisha pueda hacer su secuela, pero también depende de la creatividad y que tenga una buena idea para plasmarla en fic._

* * *

Resident Evil y sus personajes son de CAPCOM.

El argumento es de sus servidoras.

Gracias a Violette Moore por ser nuestra beta.

 **Ordainetan**

 **CAPÍTULO 5:**

Las instalaciones de Tricell eran tal y como las recordaban; imponentes, espaciosas y bien organizadas, pero esta vez en completo abandono. El viaje a África les había llevado varias horas por lo cual tuvieron que tomarse un día previo para descansar y acoplarse al cambio de horario. La misión no era difícil pero sí requería mucha concentración.

El equipo formado por Sheva Alomar, William Coen y Chris Redfield habían estudiado previamente el mapa de las instalaciones y habían organizado una ruta con un pequeño esquema de posibilidades el cual se organizaba de la siguiente manera; Chris revisaría el laboratorio, Sheva Alomar el jardín subterráneo y William Coen la zona de bodegas. A este último le habían asignado la zona medianamente más "sencilla" de explorar debido a que los otros dos ya conocían y habían estado antes en el lugar y en caso de perderse, los agentes de la B.S.A.A. sabrían cómo actuar.

—Conocen la operación; tenemos los radios, las armas y la munición lista por cualquier cosa. Nos mantendremos en comunicación constante y cualquier hallazgo precisamos en informar a los demás de inmediato. Nos veremos aquí en una hora y cualquier contingencia, enviaremos nuestra posición exacta a las PDA's. ¿Entendido?

—Copiado. —Respondieron al unísono Sheva y Billy al capitán.

Los tres se separaron para inspeccionar sus respectivas áreas y el primero en llegar a su zona fue el agente de Interpol.

Las bodegas estaban en total oscuridad, telarañas y bichos llenaban el lugar junto con cajas gigantes de madera y embarques que se habían quedado allí después de la clausura de la empresa.

Quizás sería bueno empezar por abrir alguna de esas cajas.

Portando un mismo uniforme que los soldados de la B.S.A.A. tomó del cinturón de combate su cuchillo y una lámpara. Al juzgar por el material, el paquete que se disponía a abrir no cedería con una simple perforación de un artefacto punzocortante, era necesario usar más fuerza. Comenzó a caminar de entre la amplia zona de embarque para buscar algún artefacto que pudiera ayudarle con su nueva tarea. Y fue de entre una pila de materiales rotos que encontró un pedazo de hierro que bien podría servirle como palanca.

Antes de abrir la caja trató de leer la inscripción que llevaba en la parte lateral, pero el papel era tan viejo que el texto se había difuminado y era imposible tratar de averiguar. Así que la mejor opción, seguía siendo abrirla.

Colocó la palanca en la parte superior de la caja para ejercer presión y comenzó a tirar con fuerza. Después de unos intentos, la tapa finalmente cedió y pudo mirar al fin el contenido de ese paquete. Con decepción miró que se trataba de nada importante, más que indumentaria de laboratorio seguramente ya vencida como guantes de látex, hisopos y mascarillas quirúrgicas.

—Gasté tiempo valioso en esto. —Murmuró con cierta molestia mientras observaba con frustración su hallazgo cuando de repente escuchó un ruido.

La bodega no estaba en completo silencio ya que además de sus pisadas que hacían eco en el inmueble, también sonidos de animales y ratones asustados que pasaban corriendo entre sus piernas igualmente formaban un leve bullicio en el ambiente, pero había escuchado un sonido diferente, que nada se parecía a los sonidos naturales de un lugar abandonado.

—¿Quién está allí? —Amenazó a la vez que sacaba su arma y daba una mirada retrospectiva.

Aparentemente no había nadie a su alrededor, pero como si fuese un sexto sentido apuntó a sus espaldas con una sola mano, con el dedo en el gatillo, listo para disparar. Lo que miró enseguida, lo desconcertó.

Se trataba de una mujer vestida con una especie de quipao color rojo escarlata con bordados de mariposas en hilos dorados, que dejaban ver sus piernas largas y sus tacones altos a juego. Era esbelta, con curvas de infarto y buena estatura, cabello corto y negro cayéndole a los hombros y en el rostro las facciones ligeramente asiáticas. Si no hubiese sido por el lugar, Billy habría jurado que se trataba de una dama que se preparaba para asistir a una fiesta elegante. ¿Qué demonios?

—Señorita, ¿qué hace aquí? —Interrogó William acercándose un paso.

La fémina se quedó quieta sin responder nada.

—Este es un lugar peligroso y cerrado al público, podría salir lastimada. —Argumentó él acercándose un poco más y tomándola educadamente por el brazo. —Vamos, la escoltaré para asegurarme que salga ilesa de aquí.

La asiática dio una media sonrisa, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al desconocido. Era evidente que este tipo no era de la B.S.A.A. aunque portara el uniforme. Regularmente los oficiales de la dependencia eran agresivos y desconfiados y este hombre era educado y un caballero, se veía a leguas.

"Es un tío chulo", pensó la espía al ver la buena apariencia de William Coen y su delicadeza para con ella a pesar de ser una intrusa.

—No lo creo, lindo. —Habló negando por primera vez desconcertando al dependiente de la Policía Internacional.

Y antes de que el varón pudiera realizar algún cuestionamiento, la espía se zafó rápidamente de su agarre, sacando con agilidad su lanzagarfios, quedando en pocos segundos en la parte superior de la bodega.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Me ha caído bien soldado, pero me temo que no puedo acompañarlo… Por ahora. —Dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa radiante que hubiera derretido el hielo.

—¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó aún intrigado, sin dar crédito a la hazaña de la femme fatale.

—¿Y a usted que le importa?

—Me importa porque se está metiendo en mi camino. —Respondió con suficiencia, pero con el debido tacto considerando que se trataba de una dama.

—Escucha guapo, aquí no hay nada que merezca la pena investigar, así que mejor sal de aquí y deja de perder tu tiempo. —Respondió tuteándolo por primera vez.

—No me iré de aquí.

—Entonces quédate a hacer el inventario de material viejo de laboratorio. —Contestó dándose la vuelta y caminando con tranquilidad. —Yo que tú voltearía mi atención a Terragrigia, y al suero PG67A/W, si es que no lo han descubierto.

William se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué sabía esta mujer y qué piezas jugaba en todo este embrollo.

—No será la última vez que nos encontremos, soldado. Nos vemos más tarde.

Y Ada Wong desapareció entre las sombras.

En la hora pactada el equipo de la expedición se reunió para hablar de sus hallazgos antes de volver a casa.

—No encontré nada, los laboratorios estaban intactos, tales y como estaban en el momento de la clausura por parte de la B.S.A.A. y el gobierno. —Informó el capitán trayendo las manos vacías.

—Yo encontré unas viejas notas, al parecer alguien estuvo investigando arduamente el virus T-Abyss junto con un mapa de una vieja ciudad y un par de embarcaciones. —Explicó Sheva sacando de su pequeño maletín un cuaderno de anotaciones y los mapas que estaban en el jardín subterráneo.

Redfield revisó los apuntes y mostró una expresión contrariada.

—Efectivamente son estudios del T-Abbys y son mapas del Queen Zenobia, Queen Semirabis y el Queen Dido… —Afirmó inspeccionando los documentos y agregó; —Este es un mapa de Terragrigia.

William se quedó callado. La misteriosa mujer de rojo tenía razón. Pensaba informar a sus compañeros acerca de su extraño encuentro con la dama asiática pero al confirmar que la fémina no había mentido, consideró pertinente no mencionar ni una sola palabra de esto a Chris y a Sheva, en caso de que volviera a encontrarla como ella lo había afirmado, convenía tenerla de su lado.

—No encontré nada, salvo material quirúrgico y cosas viejas en las bodegas. —Mintió el ex teniente, omitiendo su charla con Ada Wong.

Los tres recogieron sus cosas y tomaron el Jeep que los llevaría de regreso a la ciudad, volarían a América de inmediato.

* * *

La mujer de cabello rojo observó el reloj, estaba anocheciendo en África, por mucho, Chris llevaba tres días de la ciudad.

Y no lo podía evitar, estaba preocupada. Antes de partir Chris no dio detalles, pero sabía que su hermano no era tonto, él sospechaba algo, tal vez no quería decir nada hasta tener algo más sólido.

Pero Claire no se había quedado de brazos cruzados, también había hecho sus indagaciones. El hecho de que fuesen pelirrojos era una situación preocupante, estadísticamente ella y los demás representaban el 1-2% de la población. Gen que no fue identificado hasta el año 2000.

La mutación genética en MC1R es la que provoca el color rojo y la típica piel clara de la gente de cabello de fuego. Esta mutación también libera una hormona en el cerebro que tiene la capacidad de imitar la producción de endorfinas; que son las encargadas de proporcionar alivio para el dolor, por lo que, los pelirrojos son más sensibles a los analgésicos recetados por los médicos. Deben tomar dosis más pequeñas que el resto de la población para alcanzar el mismo nivel de tolerancia al dolor que los demás.

Y es que la relación de este grupo específico de la población con los medicamentos es curiosa: algunos de ellos prácticamente no les hacen efecto y otros, les hacen tanto efecto que necesitan dosis tan bajas.

La famosa mutación de MC1R también provoca que sean más sensibles a los cambios de temperatura, hasta los cambios más mínimos o leves.

En las intervenciones quirúrgicas, necesitan un 20% más de anestesia.

Hace miles de años atrás, en África, los humanos desarrollaron una piel más oscura con objeto de bloquear los rayos UV del sol, perdiendo en el proceso la capacidad de producir de forma natural la vitamina D, contrario a Europa, que se adaptaron para producir altos niveles de vitamina D.

Los pelirrojos tienen casi el doble de probabilidades de desarrollar la enfermedad de Parkinson, también tienen un mayor riesgo de melanoma y demás enfermedades.

Realmente nunca había investigado las características de su color de cabello, pero todo el caso le hizo sentir especial interés. No era solo casualidad que los chicos secuestrados fueran pelirrojos, eran especímenes de interés particular para investigación científica.

—Claire, tu hermano está por llegar. —Avisó Moira por el intercomunicador del teléfono. —Encontraron algo en su viaje y no lo quisieron postergar más, ha convocado a los agentes de la D.S.O.

—Gracias por avisar Moira, iré de inmediato a la sala de juntas.

Tomó sus archivos, su tablet y su taza de café.

Cerró con llave la oficina y caminó hasta el elevador. Al abrirse las puertas se topó con Leon, se saludaron con una sonrisa y la mujer entró.

—¿Y Helena?

—Hoy no viene, Hunnigan la mandó a Michigan.

—¿Misión?

—Investigaciones de contrabandistas.

—Ya veo.

Las puertas se abrieron y el ex policía le cedió el paso como todo un caballero.

—¿Sabes qué encontró Chris?

—No, realmente me sorprendió, pensé que no sería algo relacionado con TerraSave de nueva cuenta para pedir vernos aquí. Creo que soy la última en enterarme. —Le sonrió.

—Veamos que quiere Schwarzenegger. —Respondió el agente con su particular humor abriéndole la puerta.

Carlos se encontraba ya en la oficina acomodando las evidencias nuevas en una pizarra del muro cercano al de las proyecciones.

—Bom día. —Saludó en portugués.

—Buenos días, Carlos. —Saludaron casi al unísono los sobrevivientes de Raccoon.

—Ya sé que soy un anticuado, pero me gusta más la evidencia y lo que hemos obtenido en una pizarra. —Señaló el ex mercenario su obra.

—No, está bien, a mí también me gusta trabajar así. —Se acercó la mujer a observar lo que llevaban hasta ahora.

—Aún en instalaciones modernas, algunos viejales seguimos haciendo lo mismo. —Respondió el rubio. —Pero falta alguien por acá.

Señaló un espacio vacío y alejado de lo que estaba unido y pegó la fotografía de Ada Wong. Hasta no tener algún indicio de que estuviera metida en esto, la dejaría como un caso aislado.

—Es guapa. —Admiró Carlos, ganándose una mirada asesina de Claire.

—Lo es. —Afirmó llanamente el ex policía.

¿Querían ver lo que era guapa? Claire Redfield se los demostraría pronto. La próxima vez que se vieran con ella…

—Buenos días, perdonen la demora, tráfico al salir del aeropuerto. —Se disculpó Chris entrando seguido de Sheva y Coen.

Claire se sentó en medio de los dos hombres del lado izquierdo de la mesa, quedándose Chris, Coen y Sheva acomodados en ese orden.

—¿Qué es tan urgente? —Se aventuró a preguntar la pelirroja con la ansiedad taladrándole la cabeza.

Chris sacó los apuntes hallados por Sheva y los mapas de los barcos y de Terragrigia.

—Creemos que el agente patológico que están utilizando es una variante del T-Abyss fusionado con el suero PG67A/W. —Informó el mayor de los Redfield.

Leon tomó uno de los mapas en sus manos.

—¿Esto tiene relación con el incidente de los Queen Zenobia, Queen Semirabis y el Queen Dido?

—Es lo que tenemos que averiguar. —Respondió Chris al agente de la D.S.O.

—Hay una triangulación muy extraña pero interesante en todo esto. —Expuso la morena mostrando un esquema de su libreta de apuntes. —Tricell, el T-Abyss y el suero PG67A/W forzosamente debe de tener un punto en común nuestras tres vértices, un cabo suelto…

Carlos prestó más atención, las ideas la africana comenzaban a hilar en su cabeza.

—Alguien que ha estado robando información, un espía.

Claire miró a Carlos sorprendida.

Leon tragó saliva, la única espía que sabía cómo mover los hilos así era Ada. Una espía en la que no sabía el bando al que pertenecía.

—Es que alguien debió estar involucrado de alguna forma en los tres incidentes, no solo eso, ese alguien debió robar muestras, sacar la información correcta para sus fines. —Expuso Carlos con una cierta incomodidad. —En mi experiencia con traidores, los malditos siempre se dedican a recolectar información a lo bestia, sea de relevancia o no, sus herramientas son su vida, entre más información recolecten, tienen más protección.

—Tendría que ser alguien que de alguna forma haya estado relacionado con Albert Wesker, Excella Gionne, Jack Norman o Morgan Landsdale. —Repuso Claire a lo que Carlos asintió.

—Claire trabajaba para Terra Save y en ese entonces Landsdale dejó el relevo a Neil Fisher. —Añadió Carlos. —Así que tendríamos que añadir ese nombre a la lista también.

La mujer agachó la mirada, cosa que no fue desapercibida por Leon, quién apretó los dientes.

—Solamente hay una mujer que pudo estar más que conectada en todo esto, además de estar involucrada directamente y se encargó de robar mucha información. —Chris se puso de pie y con su tablet mostró la fotografía en la pantalla. —Jessica Sherawat.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron menos Leon, y Claire que ya conocían el historial y los alcances de la ex B.S.A.A.

—Jessica formaba parte de la Comisión Federal del Bio-terrorismo, se asoció con Parker Luciani durante el ataque biológico de Terragrigia. Los dos trabajaron juntos para rescatar a un herido llamado Raymond Vester y después de luchar contra oleadas de Hunter controlados por Il Veltro. Los dos escaparon de la ciudad condenada en helicóptero poco antes que su comandante, el general Morgan Lansdale, ordenó la destrucción de Terragrigia a manos de los programas del satélite Regia Solis. Sherawat y Parker se unieron a la BSAA en 2005. Trabajó un tiempo bajo mi mando, como los dos informadores sobre el regreso de II Veltro.—Explicó el capitán a los tres que no conocían la identidad de la espía.

—No puedo creer que haya habido una doble espía entre nosotros. —Mencionó Sheva haciendo un ademán.

—Normalmente los dobles agentes no trabajan por iniciativa propia, siempre hay alguien detrás que los contrata para hacer el trabajo sucio. —Detalló Oliveira abriendo una nueva teoría.

—De ser así, encontrando a la tal Jessica encontraremos quién la está detrás de ella. —Acertó la más joven de la reunión.

—Creo que ahora tenemos un objetivo. —Afirmó el titular de la D.S.O. mirando la imagen de la mencionada en la tablet de Chris.

Después de obtener esa nueva información la reunión formalmente terminó y los agentes se separaron para especular y formar ideas en particular. Billy que permaneció callado toda la reunión se quedó mirando fijamente la pizarra de Carlos por un buen rato. Se quedó tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que no notó la presencia de Claire Redfield a sus espaldas.

—¿Todo bien señor Coen?

William se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja detrás de él.

—Seguro, señorita Redfield. Sólo observaba la pizarra. Por cierto, ¿quién es ella? —El varón señaló a la fotografía de una mujer asiática que portaba un vestido rojo de cóctel.

—Llámame Claire, aunque resolviendo la duda creo que Leon tiene una mejor respuesta que yo.

—Una vez Ada me dijo que hay cosas que es mejor no saber, sabemos realmente poco de ella. —Respondió Leon antes de señalar a la mujer de la foto —Su nombre, tal vez falso es Ada Wong. No sabemos nada de ella antes de 1998, era una espía corporativa trabajando para un competidor no identificado de la Corporación Umbrella, que tenía la intención de adquirir de parte de Umbrella todo tipo de armas bio-orgánicas y una muestra del Virus-G desarrollado por William Birkin, se infiltró llegando por medio de una relación romántica con uno de los investigadores, incluso a mí me llegó a engañar en Raccoon City, logró su objetivo y se hizo pasar por muerta hasta que supimos que llegó a trabajar para Wesker en otra organización, para no hacer el curso largo William, también traicionó a Wesker, me he encontrado con ella en diferentes ocasiones y no solo eso, su actitud es errática conmigo,me ayuda, me usa… —Hizo una pausa larga y continuó. —Fue inculpada por el atentado de 2013, y hasta la fecha la he visto contadas ocasiones.

—Creo que todos la conocen más por ser sangre fría y elegante que por sus actos. —Interrumpió la menor de los Redfield. —Es la clase de persona que traiciona y se deshace de sus colaboradores sin ningún escrúpulo.

Ahora fue Leon quién le dirigió una mirada non grata a la activista, pero sabía que tenía razón.

William meditó estas palabras en silencio. La tal Ada Wong era de cuidado, pero necesitaba indagar más.

—¿No juega de nuestro lado? —Preguntó el ex Marine con fingida indiferencia.

—No juega del lado de nadie, salvo de sus propios intereses. Ada sigue siendo un misterio para todos. —Complementó el agente de la D.S.O. contemplando la fotografía de la espía asiática.

Confirmado, Ada Wong era una espía, mujer dura y de cuidado. No sabía de qué lado estaba ni sus intenciones pero no era conveniente mencionar a los demás su encuentro con ella, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar los demás y era mejor permanecer con un perfil bajo. William sabía perfectamente el modus operandi de gente como Ada Wong y aprovecharía que conocía bien las reglas. Trabajar tanto tiempo en Interpol lo habían hecho un tipo duro y versátil, también sabía jugar al espía.

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa era momento de usarlas.

—Hay algo más. —Comentó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y avanzando hasta el tablón. —Creo que los chicos son sujetos de experimentación por el gen que produce la característica de "mi raza". —Ironizó la última parte. —Hablé con Rebecca Chambers sobre las características del MC1R, y es posible que las enfermedades relacionadas directamente con el gen, sean las encargadas en volvernos buenos sujetos de experimentación, somos más sensibles a ciertos ambientes y medicamentos. Tal vez por eso tardé más de lo esperado en mi recuperación cuando fue el secuestro en las instalaciones.

Claire comenzó a relatar todas las características que tenían los pelirrojos y las aportaciones de la doctora Chambers.

—Vaya… —Soltó Oliveira con verdadera sorpresa. —Entonces la melena roja sirve para algo más que verte endemoniadamente bella.

—Solo por hoy fingiré que no dijo nada. —susurró Chris, cosa que escucharon Leon y Sheva.

—Bueno, si nos ponemos más frívolos, el gen MC1R hace el proceso de envejecimiento más lento en los pelirrojos. Por eso un pelirrojo gradualmente pasa a rubio hasta llegar a tener el cabello blanco en edades muy avanzadas. —Respondió Claire un poco colorada.

—¡Esto es serio! Claire pasó por un momento muy difícil al volver de esa isla. —Exclamó Leon bastante molesto. —Y no solo eso, se les olvida que Claire terminó involucrada en todo esto a la edad de diecinueve, si alguien descubre la cantidad de patógenos a los que estuvo expuesta y no solo eso, vacunada, puede ser riesgoso.

Billy observó al rubio perder la paciencia, al menos con eso mantuvo el orden y a raya un poco al brasileño.

—Creo que entiendo el punto de Leon, pero en este momento me preocupa que es lo que realmente se está planeando con todos esos raptos. —Señaló la activista. —Quiero tener un papel más activo en la investigación.

—Pero… Claire. —Billy se atrevió a tutearla. —No quiero menospreciar tu trabajo, pero nosotros tenemos más capacitación en situaciones de riesgo.

—Lamento informarte William, que debes leer el historial de Claire. —Señaló Chris.

—Debemos pensarlo bien Claire, no es una situación muy a la ligera. —Le habló más sereno el ex policía.

—Por primera vez concuerdo con Ricitos de Oro. —Señaló Carlos. —Tu papel ha sido muy importante desde aquí, con la investigación.

Sheva se había mantenido al margen de la conversación hasta ese momento.

—Confío en todos ustedes, en su trabajo y aunque son diferentes áreas, todos hemos trabajado bien hasta el momento, confíen en Claire, en su compañera, como activista también ha estado en situaciones de riesgo, podrá ayudarnos y fue entrenada por gente de la B.S.A.A. —Los labios de la mujer con ojos de avellana se tensaron un poco al recordar al difunto Nivans. —Puede ayudar y estoy segura que si es igual de testaruda que su hermano mayor, no importará que le digamos que no.

* * *

La reunión había terminado, después de varias horas de debate y de no llegar a una conclusión sólida. Carlos partió a recabar información sobre Terragrigia y no se quedó para sorpresa de los demás con la menor de los Redfield.

—¿Estás lista? —Preguntó Leon.

—Dame un segundo. —Pidió la ojiazul en lo que tomaba su tablet y su su bolso.

—¿A dónde van? —Preguntó Chris.

—A mi departamento. —Contestó Leon con sorna.

De repente sintió las pesadas manos de su camarada en el cuello con mirada asesina y amenazante.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Tranquilo papá, sólo iremos por un café y volveré temprano a casa. —Avisó la Redfield en tono de mofa para que su hermano dejara en paz a Kennedy.

—Muy bien señorita, quiero verte en la casa a las 22:00 en punto.

La menor de los Redfield puso los ojos en blanco. A pesar de los años su hermano no dejaba de ser una especie de padre y a la vez molesto adolescente.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la cafetería "El Cafelito" donde servían café artesanal, chocolate caliente y el mejor pastel de almendras de la ciudad.

Después de ordenar un café americano y galletas de nuez para Leon y una taza grande de chocolate caliente con su respectiva rebanada de pastel almendrado, el agente analizaba cuál sería el mejor tema para iniciar una conversación amable.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó casi por obligación el rubio, sintiéndose patético por no saber expresarse mejor.

—Creo que bien, algo preocupada por el caso que ya conocemos y nos tiene de cabeza. Pero en general, creo que estoy bien. —Respondió mientras cortaba un pedazo de pan cubierto con almendra caramelizada.

El ex policía sintió ganas de llevarse una mano a la cara por lo imbécil de su pregunta. En ese momento detestaba más a Carlos. Ese estúpido investigador era un tipo extrovertido, fanfarrón, habilidoso con las palabras. Él también lo era en su juventud pero tal vez fue olvidando cómo ser un foco de atención. ¿Estaba perdiendo el toque? Había estado esperando esta cita por tanto tiempo y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Y tú cómo has estado? —Preguntó amablemente la Redfield, aunque Leon estaba seguro que esa pregunta fue casi por cortesía.

—Bien, también he estado bien… Creo que igual que hace como cinco años que no mido la noción del tiempo.

—Han pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo, Leon. El tiempo es tan subjetivo desde nuestra perspectiva.—Contestó la pelirroja dando un suspiro hondo.

—Tienes razón, son demasiadas cosas. —Afirmó él haciendo un recuento mental de todas sus hazañas desde que había ingresado al escuadrón de R.P.D.

Leon comenzaba a ponerse nostálgico pero no era el momento. Esta cita tenía el objetivo de acercarse a Claire —por alguna razón desde hace varios días sentía que debía permanecer más cerca de ella— y hasta ahora no había obtenido más que paja. Tal vez debería de empezar por un tema sutil, inofensivo para tantear el terreno y después empezar una conversación profunda que le ayudara a recuperar los más o menos siete años o probablemente más que había de distanciamiento entre él y la menor Redfield.

—Y bueno, Claire, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

Al escuchar la pregunta, la cuchara resbaló de entre las manos de la activista.

"Creo que no fue una pregunta sutil", pensó el de ojos azules que se comenzaba a lamentar por la pregunta que había hecho.

—No, Leon. No estoy saliendo con nadie. —Respondió desconcertada la subdirectora de Terra Save.

—Oh, ya entiendo. Bueno, yo decía…—Intentó explicar entre balbuceos y se concentró un poco más para formular una oración coherente.—Creí que en verdad estabas con alguien… Ya sabes, Oliveira ha estado muy pendiente de ti y…

—Aguarda. —Respondió ella frenándolo de un golpe. —¿Me invitaste a cenar sólo para saber si estoy saliendo con Carlos?

Todo se estaba saliendo de control, conocía esa mirada asesina característica de los Redfield y Claire estaba a punto de ponerse realmente furiosa. La "cita" era un completo desastre.

—Odio que me usen como trofeo de una estúpida competencia de testosterona. —Determinó poniéndose de pie. Iba a irse.

Antes de que lo hiciera, Leon se levantó de su silla rápidamente y tomó suavemente del brazo a su acompañante.

—No Claire, por favor, no te vayas. Discúlpame por comportarme como un estúpido pero es que en verdad me siento celoso. —Admitió bajando la mirada y obteniendo toda la atención de la dama. —Eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y en verdad me duele sentirte distante y alejada. Te he descuidado y lo siento, pero en verdad me gustaría recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido.

—Leon… sabes que a pesar de la distancia o del tiempo, jamás te abandonaría. —La mujer tomó asiento de nueva cuenta y tomó la mano de su amigo. —Eres una de las personas que aunque pasen veinte o treinta años, siempre me van a comprender, y creo que a mi manera, también lo hago contigo. Creo que hemos tenido en los últimos años una racha muy difícil.

—Te he notado más distante y algo gris en general, ¿Qué ha pasado contigo para ver la alegría que siempre te caracterizaba se esté apagando?

—Creo que se ha muerto poco a poco en mi la esperanza de que podamos vivir en tranquilidad en un futuro.

Escuchar a su amiga así fue algo que no le gustó para nada.

—¿Qué pasó, Claire?

La activista se encogió de hombros.

—Todo y nada. La verdad es que la última experiencia del secuestro y mi recuperación fueron situaciones que me rebasaron. Ha sido algo difícil de superar y creo que también la experiencia más traumática que he tenido. La recuperación fue dolorosa, —expresó haciendo una mueca de sufrimiento al recordar su horrible estancia en el hospital clínico — y la traición de Neil fue un golpe duro.

El rubio apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa. Ese imbécil mandamás de Terra Save había lastimado mucho a la Redfield y lamentó en el alma no haber estado allí para ayudarla.

—Al no poder moverme en meses, muchas veces deseé ya no estar aquí, entre traiciones, secuestros, virus, todo. ¿Cuánto más va a aguantar mi cuerpo otro evento así? Ya no tengo diecinueve años.

—Me duele escucharte así, eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco, más fuerte que yo.

—No puedo ser fuerte siempre.

El agente bajó la cabeza y tomó fuerte la mano de su acompañante. Quería reconfortarla pero él conocía bien el tema del que Claire estaba hablando e incluso él mismo estaba en medio de una situación similar.

—Te entiendo. También me he sentido como tú.

—¿De verdad? —Le pregunto bastante intrigada, jamás imaginó que Leon se encontrara vulnerable.

—Desde antes del incidente con el virus A, creo que toqué fondo… Ya no soy un jovencito, el chico de R.P.D. que se sentía un superhéroe invencible con el deber de salvar el mundo. Ya estoy cansado de esta batalla que parece no tener fin…

—¿Hablas del retiro?

—Sí.

—Leon no puedes hacer eso. —Insistió la pelirroja consternada por la sinceridad de su amigo. —Aún haces mucha falta aquí; a la D.S.O., a Helena, Hunnigan, al mundo…

—¿Te hago falta a ti, Claire?


	6. Capítulo VI

_**Ordainetan**_

 _Por GeishaPax_

 _y_

 _Light of Moon 12_

* * *

NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS:

GeishaPax: ¡Por fin es jueves, quiero bailar, quiero bailar, quiero bailar! Esperen… creo que nos demoramos un poco en volver. ¿Qué ya es noviembre? Cómo pasa el tiempo volando, pero bueno, gracias a mi hermana del alma Light of Moon 12 y a nuestra querida beta sensei Violette Moore.

Light of Moon 12: Después de este letargo estamos de vuelta, mi querida Geisha, nuestra beta y master Violette Moore y una servidora para traerles un nuevo capítulo, que al menos para mí, es el mejor y mi favorito. Habrá muchas emociones hoy y esperamos que lo disfruten.

* * *

Resident Evil y sus personajes son de CAPCOM.

El argumento es de sus servidoras.

Gracias a nuestra beta Violette Moore.

 **Ordainetan**

CAPÍTULO 6:

Resopló por octava vez, Kennedy le debía una muy grande. Estaban atascados de papeleo y archivos por revisar, el agente le pidió que la cubriera desde el día en que Oliveira invitó a Claire a cenar.

De verdad no entendía a los hombres. Leon no era un mal sujeto, perseguía a una mujer cuya relación no lograba comprender del todo, la mayoría de las personas que tenían en consciencia la relación con la espía habían aconsejado mil veces al agente en dejar de ser una marioneta de la asiática, y no lo entendía; entonces aparece Carlos Oliveira y empieza a rondar a su amiga, el agente al parecer cambia de idea y aunque no lo aceptaba, estaba casi segura que ahora ya tenía como interés romántico a la subdirectora de Terra Save al verla casi en brazos de otro.

Hombres…

No valorando lo que tienen hasta que lo ven perdido.

Ya le cobraría el favor con boletos para la fórmula uno o para ir a ver a Maroon 5.

Resignada al ver la hora, agradeció que el agente solo le pidiera que adelantara lo más que pudiera. Apagó el ordenador y lanzó de golpe unos documentos a la gaveta.

Tomó su chaqueta y se dispuso a salir de ahí cuando observó de reojo una silueta conocida con un gafete de visitante.

—¿Carlos?

—¡Hey princesa! —Saludó mientras regresaba sus pasos hasta estar frente a frente. —¿Tan tarde aquí?

—Lo mismo digo, ¿qué te trae a la D.S.O.?

—Vine por el reporte de Leon de Eslavia del este, me dijo que podía pedirlo y me dejó la autorización. —señaló el engargolado bajo su brazo. —Queremos verificar si la situación que tuvo en su momento con Svetlana arroja datos similares a la variante del suero que emplearon con los chicos secuestrados.

—Entiendo, desconozco lo que sucedió en aquella misión.

—Revisaré con tranquilidad esto en casa, tendré algo que leer antes de dormir. —Le guiñó el ojo.

Helena no prestó atención al gesto de galantería del brasileño y respondió:

—Suerte con eso, Carlos. —Y siguió su camino tomando las llaves de su bolso.

—Espera. —Le llamó en un impulso. —¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

—Además de llegar a dormir por veinte horas a mi cama… Creo que no.

—¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo? La verdad no tengo ánimos de comer solo y me halagaría la plática con una mujer inteligente y bonita.

Helena se cruzó de brazos, algo tramaba ese investigador.

—¿Y a dónde iremos a cenar? —Preguntó para saber si rechazaba o aceptaba la oferta.

—¿Te gustaría lo convencional o una aventura? —Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—¿Quieres decir que me dejas tomar a mí la decisión? —Lo cuestionó con astucia.

—Efectivamente, mi querida Lena.

—Bien, conozco un lugar… —Dijo haciendo un gesto para que su compañero la siguiera.

—No se diga más. —Asintió Carlos encantado, tomando las llaves de su Honda Civic azul para trasladarse al lugar.

—Un momento galán. —Frenó la castaña al brasileño. —Yo conduzco.

Carlos se sorprendió por la determinación de la joven, pero le agradaba. Si ella se ofrecía a conducir y conocía el lugar, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Ambos subieron a la camioneta de Harper e inmediatamente encendió la radio.

—¿Te molesta la música? —Preguntó a su acompañante mientras sintonizaba su estación de radio favorita.

—Para nada, adelante.

Escogió una estación y subió el volumen cuando escuchó las primeras notas de "Riding with the king" de Eric Clapton y B.B. King, y los poderosos riffs de las guitarras inundaron la cabina.

—Mi favorita para conducir.

Harper encendió la camioneta y la puso en marcha.

No llevaban ni tres calles de camino cuando Oliveira ya estaba lamentando no haber llevado su coche. Con las uñas prácticamente clavadas en el asiento miraba como Helena pisaba sin problemas el acelerador y esquivaba autos y peatones sin temor alguno, llevándose algunas rechiflas de los conductores que contestó con la misma "amabilidad".

—Esto es todos los días, no te preocupes. —Explicó con tranquilidad a la vez que tomaba una curva sin bajar la velocidad y las llantas rechinaron en el asfalto.

El brasileño pasó saliva, no le apetecía soltar palabra en lo que restaba del camino. "Y pensaba que en Sudamérica éramos agresivos al volante, que ingenuo." —No traigo efectivo para tu fianza. —Bromeó en parte pensando en que debió pasar al cajero primero y retirar plata.

* * *

—¡Arráncale una mano! —Gritó la mujer tras ponerse de pie al ver a su luchador más a la defensiva y casi contra las cuerdas.

El investigador solo observaba a su alrededor pensando en lo risible que era el cuadro.

Un restaurante bar, de origen mexicano, con nada menos que un ring de lucha libre en el centro, ofreciendo un show diferente a lo extravagante del mundo latino.

—¿No vas a probar tu trago?

Carlos un poco amedrentado levantó el caballito y se lo bebió de golpe. El sabor era diferente a lo acostumbrado y casi escupe todo.

—¿Qué cosa es esto?

—Mezcal, el más fuerte, le llaman "El minero".

—Sabe a combustible de avión. —El latino se sintió una deshonra a la comunidad. —¿Y tú por qué estás tomando solamente cerveza?

—Porque yo conduzco. —Habló sin dejar de mirar la pelea y tomó otra alita del plato. —Carajo a esto le hace falta picor. —Continuó después de dar una mordida y tomó la botella de salsa búfalo para vaciarla en el pollo.

 _"¿Pero qué clase de estómago tiene esta mujer?"_ Se preguntó el ex mercenario al mirar la cantidad de picante que comía la señorita, que al parecer, no le bastaba el chile habanero de la preparación original y tenía que agregar más picante. Él apenas había comido tres piezas de alitas y ya sentía perforados los intestinos.

—¿Qué diablos? ¡¿Esto es lucha o es la telenovela de las nueve?! —Gritó enardecida cuando miró que ambos combatientes pararon el combate para insultarse de manera verbal a medio ring.

—Tal vez resulten ser hermanos… —susurró al ver la furia de su acompañante.

—¡Mi abuela pega más duro que ustedes y eso que murió hace quince años!

—Si no es indiscreción, ¿qué edad tienes Len?

—Cumplo veintiocho en un mes. Mi pastel preferido es el de fresas con nuez. —Respondió sin despegar la vista de la lucha.

—Anotado, cariño.

—Tranquilo galán, yo pongo las reglas.

 _"¿Uh?, es una chica difícil, como me gustan"_

—¡Wooow! ¡Eso! ¡Sí! —Gritó la mujer de la D.S.O. seguida de varios chiflidos escandalosos que ella misma emitía, cuando vio al réferi alzar la mano de su luchador favorito después de que este dejara en el suelo a su contrincante a través de una llave en el cuello.

" _Está bien, quizás más ruda y difícil de lo que yo creí."_ Afirmó mentalmente el brasileño al ver el ímpetu de la joven por los combates en el ring.

* * *

—¿Y desde cuando te gustan las luchas?

Lena suspiró y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—Uf, prácticamente de toda mi vida. Desde niña era muy aficionada e incluso le llegué a pedir a mamá que me inscribiera a alguna escuela de lucha libre pero obviamente me dijo que no. Y me inscribió a clases de danza junto con Deb. —Explicó con una sonrisa mientras caminaba en el estacionamiento de la D.S.O. Después de la "agradable" cena era momento de volver a casa.

—¿Quién es Deb? —Preguntó verdaderamente interesado.

La chica expresó una mirada triste.

—Mi hermana fallecida.

Carlos se sintió repentinamente incómodo y quiso disculparse de inmediato.

—Lo siento. No debí…

—No te preocupes. —Repuso enseguida asegurando que no había pasado nada. —Deb está descansando y ella es en gran parte mi motivación para que yo continúe con más ganas en este negocio.

Oliveira permaneció intrigado preguntándose el porqué la hermana de Harper era una gran motivación para ella. ¿Su muerte habrá tenido que ver con el bioterrorismo? No quería arruinar la noche, ya habría tiempo para preguntar más adelante.

—¿Te gustó el mezcal? —Le cuestionó la joven para cambiar de tema.

—Creo que necesito practicar. Mi garganta necesita acostumbrarse. —Respondió con honestidad al recordar el trago que casi le quemó la tráquea.

—Bien. Supongo que aún no eres profesional, pero fue un buen primer intento.

Ambos rieron por la experiencia de Carlos con las bebidas fuertes y después de ello, supieron que era momento de despedirse.

—Creo que debemos irnos, mañana tenemos trabajo con los demás. —Dijo Lena mirando su reloj y añadió: —Gracias por la cena, Carlos. Sé que no fue la más convencional del mundo, pero agradezco que hayas estado.

—No agradezcas, linda. Gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación. Admito que fue bastante distinta a lo que imaginé, —mencionó esbozando una media sonrisa— pero en verdad me divertí demasiado, ha sido única.

La pareja de agentes sonrieron y Lena sacó las llaves de su camioneta para subir y regresar a casa.

—Hasta mañana. —Se despidió la castaña con un gesto de manos.

—Que descanses. —Respondió él dándose la vuelta para caminar a su coche cuando un brazo lo retuvo por el costado.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando de repente Helena Harper lo estaba besando en los labios. Nunca había estado en una situación similar: normalmente él era el de la iniciativa y ahora le estaban robando un beso. Por primera vez en su vida, el dandy Oliveira no supo qué hacer.

—Buenas noches. —Se despidió finalmente separándose de él.

—Buenas noches. —Contestó aún aturdido llevándose una mano a los labios.

—Oye, eso fue por soportar en silencio la cita quizás más extravagante a la que has asistido. —Advirtió subiendo al vehículo. —Aún no has ganado Oliveira, así que no te hagas ideas, que las reglas las pongo yo. —Terminó guiñándole un ojo a la vez que arrancaba para salir del estacionamiento. —Esto nunca pasó. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido. —Asintió el brasileño haciendo un saludo militar.

Carlos la miró marcharse, quedándose de pie en medio del asfalto.

—¡Qué mujer!

* * *

Llegó muy temprano a su oficina y comenzó a estudiar los papeles que había fotocopiado del archivo de la B.S.A.A.

" _No se sabe demasiado sobre la espía internacional Ada Wong, ni siquiera se conoce su edad o para quién trabaja. Incluso su nombre o sus objetivos son un misterio. Lo que sí se sabe de cierto es que no importa cuán difíciles sean sus misiones, tiene habilidades físicas y mentales par lograr su objetivo sin perder el aliento. Aunque trabaja de forma estoica es más famosa por su sangre fría y elegancia. Siempre parece tener un objetivo en específico y una vez que cumple su cometido, es la clase de persona que traiciona y se deshace de sus colaboradores sin ningún escrúpulo…"_ Rezaba el documento adjunto a la fotografía de una hermosa mujer de rasgos asiáticos.

—Las mismas palabras de Claire Redfield...

Había investigado con cuidado minucioso el historial, o al menos lo que se sabía de esa misteriosa mujer. Había estado presente en el incidente de Raccoon City, el secuestro de la hija del presidente Graham, las plagas, incidentes en Asia Oriental e incluso en el último ataque bioterrorista a nivel mundial, donde fue culpada de múltiples crímenes junto con Neo Umbrella, pero al final y muy a su manera había demostrado su inocencia probando que la culpable había sido Carla Radames, una científica clon suyo manipulada por el ex Consejero de Seguridad de los Estados Unidos, Dereck. C. Simmons.

La manera de actuar de la dama de rojo era inquietante. No jugaba del lado de los buenos, eso era seguro, pero tampoco era ruin como cualquiera de los bufones de Umbrella que habían caído a lo largo de los años. Era una espía, una asesina a sueldo tal vez, pero no tenía ninguna certeza de ello. Creía que quizás con su experiencia de agente de Interpol y el haber tenido tantos años bajo la lupa a las mentes más brillantes y criminales del mundo le ayudarían a comprender el comportamiento de la asiática, sin embargo no llegó a ninguna conclusión; Ada Wong actuaba bajo quién sabe qué intereses, los propios probablemente pero no podía asegurarlo. Lo que sí sabía y no tenía duda de ello es que la fémina era de cuidado. Y de mucho cuidado.

William suspiró, no iba a llegar a nada averiguando de Ada Wong a base de solo documentos y rumores entre las personas que se habían topado en su camino. Si quería conocerla, tendría que verla en persona.

" _No será la última vez que nos encontremos, soldado."_ Recordó en su mente las palabras de la espía. Si efectivamente tenía razón, ambos volverían a verse y cuando llegara la ocasión, tendría un par de preguntas para ella. En fin, tenía asuntos más importantes que resolver.

A pesar de trabajar en equipo William mantenía su propia investigación paralela a la que llevaba con los demás miembros de las organizaciones antiterroristas. No tenía nada en contra de sus compañeros, pero siempre había trabajado en solitario y le hacía sentirse más práctico y funcional. Y a base de las reuniones anteriores había decidido rastrear a Jessica Sherawat, la otra famosa espía que al parecer estaba detrás de todo esto. Su trabajo había dado frutos y obtuvo de manera extraoficial que la mujer ex agente de la B.S.S.A. se reuniría con un traficante famoso de Medio Oriente en un exclusivo club nocturno el viernes por la noche en la Toscana, Italia. Había que verificar si esa información era cierta o en realidad era un simple rumor. El verdadero problema era zafarse del equipo comandado por Chris Redfield considerando que prácticamente no sabía cómo reaccionaría el hombre de guerra.

De repente, alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de su oficina. Era Sheva.

—Buenos días. —Saludó la amable jovencita.

—Buen día, Sheva. —Expresó saludándola con un beso en la mejilla. —¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

—En realidad quería sacar una copia del informe sobre el virus T-Abyss. Prácticamente no conozco el caso del "Pánico de Terragrigia" y me gustaría estudiarlo. Pero mi copiadora se ha quedado sin tinta y quería preguntarte si no te importaba que usara la tuya. —Explicó señalando el expediente que cargaba en las manos.

—De ninguna manera, usala todo lo que necesites.

—Gracias.

Se deshizo rápidamente del espiral del expediente y dejó los papeles en la bandeja de la copiadora para que fueran fotocopiandose una a una. Esa tarea se llevaría un rato, así que la mujer se sentó en una silla cercana. Estaba ya tan acostumbrada a Billy que no le importó su presencia y se acomodó para esperar su expediente.

Observando a la mujer dentro de su oficina, William tuvo una idea con la cual podría obtener un poco más de información respecto al titular de la B.S.A.A.

—Chris es un hombre reservado, ¿verdad? —Preguntó con simulado interés a la chica.

Sheva se giró y prestó toda su atención al representante de Interpol.

—Un poco. En realidad es muy profesional y siempre mantiene la calma, eso lo hace ver como un hombre serio, pero en realidad es muy noble y tiene un gran corazón. —Contestó con honestidad la morena para describir al capitán.

—¿Lo conoces de hace mucho?

—Un par de años. En 2009 fuimos compañeros en la misión de África en Kijujú, donde detuvimos al genocida Albert Wesker.

—Ya veo. —Comentó distraídamente y volvió a preguntar. —¿Y tiene familia? Quiero decir esposa, hijos…

—No, su única familia es su hermana Claire. Chris es un hombre muy solitario, y más desde…

La mujer se interrumpió, estuvo a punto de meter la pata.

—¿Desde...? —Replicó Coen al notar su interrupción.

—Creo que estoy hablando de más.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Sheva. Si pregunto todo esto, es porque me interesa saber con qué tipo de persona estoy tratando.

Y en parte no mentía, William Coen en verdad estaba interesado en conocer un poco más a la gente que lo rodeaba en el día a día. La africana sonrió, sabía que él sería discreto.

—Hace un tiempo, Chris estaba saliendo con una mujer. Era una agente encubierta que era auxiliar de la B.S.A.A., Cathy White. Iniciaron una relación al poco tiempo de conocerse y que se fue convirtiendo en algo formal. Pero un día, de repente fue secuestrada junto con Zack, el único hijo de Cathy, a manos de Glenn Arias, quien los mantuvo cautivos por dos semanas en una mansión abandonada en Querétaro. Chris hizo todo para salvarlos pero desgraciadamente llegó tarde. Glenn los infectó a ambos y… Ya imaginarás cómo terminó todo. —Expresó la morena con tristeza.

—Que bastardo. —Dijo el varón con indignación, refiriéndose a Glenn Arias.

—Fue un golpe terrible para Chris, que aún no se recuperaba del todo por la pérdida de Piers Nivans, su camarada y subordinado en la misión de China. En el pasado también perdió temporalmente a Jill, y muy joven perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico. No ha tenido una vida fácil.

—Ya lo creo.

—Así que cuando sucedió lo de Cathy y me contaron lo mal que Chris la estaba pasando decidí dejar Johannesburgo, para pedir mi cambio hasta aquí para apoyarlo.

—¿Estabas en otra sede? —Preguntó William realmente interesado.

—Sí. Era capitana de mi propio equipo, y estaba por obtener la titularidad de la rama de África Occidental. Pero en cuanto supe que aquí me necesitaban, no dudé en dejar todo y venir. —Explicó con su misma amabilidad de siempre.

—¿Dejaste todo por Chris? —Cuestionó directamente.

—No me malentiendas. —Dijo a la vez que se levantaba para tomar sus fotocopias que estaban listas. —Se lo debía. En nuestra misión en África, Wesker estuvo a punto de matarme en dos ocasiones durante nuestro enfrentamiento final; la primera arrastrándome con él al vacío cuando un bombardero iba en picada y la segunda cuando me lanzó hacia una roca gigante en el volcán, donde quedé colgando a la deriva y a punto de caer al río de lava. Chris no dudó ni un segundo en arriesgar su propia vida para salvar la mía y es algo que nunca olvidaré. —Relató con una voz cargada de orgullo y admiración por el gesto de valentía que Redfield había tenido en el pasado para con ella.

William estaba realmente sorprendido. El tal Redfield en verdad era un tipo honorable y Sheva, una buena persona, demasiado buena.

—Muchas veces nos hacemos juicios de las personas antes de conocerlas, y la mayoría de las ocasiones son juicios equivocados. Chris parece un tipo frío y calculador, pero en el fondo tiene un corazón enorme. Sólo hay que descubrirlo.

—¿Y tú, Sheva?

—¿Yo?

—¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿También te reservas algún misterio interesante de tu vida?

La africana tomó sus documentos y volvió a acomodarlos en orden a la vez que contestaba a la pregunta de Coen.

—Yo no tengo nada que esconder, Billy. De hecho, la mayoría de las personas piensan que soy un libro abierto.

—Y lo eres. No se necesita conocerte a fondo para darse cuenta que eres una gran persona. Eres muy buena, Sheva, en verdad eres una mujer increíble.

La jovencita esbozó una sonrisa encantadora, la más linda que William jamás había visto en sus poco más de cuatro décadas de vida. Era tan linda, tan dulce, tan generosa y desinteresada que cada día se sentía inevitablemente más atraído por la agente. No era común que él mostrara este tipo de interés con alguien con quien compartía tiempo en el ámbito profesional, pero la chica era un imán; atrayendo todo lo bueno y positivo hacia ella. Quizás cuando todo esto acabara… Ya el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

—Buenos días. —Claire saludó a dos personas en el interior de su oficina.

Carlos solo revoloteó la mano izquierda mientras se masajeaba la sien.

—Hola, linda. —Chris le dio un abrazo mientras la subdirectora miraba con cierta diversión al antiguo mercenario.

—¿Mal día? El alcohol no es buena elección cuando tienes que trabajar al otro día. —soltó la pelirroja con picardía.

—¡Qué va! —Exclamó un poco más tranquilo. —Tengo migraña.

—Seguro, la migraña es muy común al beber. —remató Chris.

Claire no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver como su hermano se divertía molestando al pobre Carlos.

—Esto no hubiera pasado, si hubieses ido a cenar conmigo. —Recalcó Oliveira al mirar de reojo a la mujer de cabello rojo.

—Tienes razón. —Respondió. —Seríamos dos tipos con migraña.

—¿Y qué tal tu cita con Kennedy? ¿Ya seré tío pronto?

Carlos se puso más pálido de lo que estaba; la activista se puso en un tono violeta y rojo.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te sucede?! —La voz alterada entre vergüenza y enojo.

—Hola, ¿sucedió algo? —Helena se asomó por la puerta abierta seguida del rubio.

—Nada, nada, cosas de mi hermana.

—Estaba por hacerte mierda, pero sí, fue tu hermana. —El brasileño se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo. —Iré por un café y una Aspirina, avísenme cuando aparezca la princesa Willemina.

Los agentes de la D.S.O. se hicieron a un lado mientras observaban caminar al investigador de forma que arrastraba los pies.

—Leon. —La activista se acercó al rubio y casi de un saltito le dió un abrazo, abrazo que no era como los cotidianos.

Abrazo que no pasó desapercibido por la castaña y el capitán de la B.S.A.A.

—¿Cómo amaneció mi heroína?

—¿Heroína? —La voz al unísono de sus camaradas los hizo salir del encanto.

—Chiste local. —Contestó el ex policía con una sonrisa.

La morena fue la última en llegar, cargando un puñado de documentos y varias carpetas en sus manos.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Preguntó a los demás al mirar a Carlos en pésimo estado recargado sobre la máquina de café del pasillo.

—Creo que es malo bebiendo. —Respondió Helena con fingida inocencia sin despegar la vista de la computadora, o eso parecía.

—Pobre. —Se compadeció la morena y gritó en dirección a donde reposaba el brasileño. —Oye tengo una caja de Ibuprofenos junto con algunas botellas de agua mineral en el auto, quizás puedan ayudarte. ¿Quieres que las traiga? —Ofreció a la morena al hombre con resaca.

—Eres un sol, Sheva. —Agradeció Carlos con un hilo de voz.

Helena dio una risita baja, estaba disfrutando su pequeña victoria.

La africana dejó los documentos sobre la mesa de juntas y tomó las llaves para ir al auto, pero antes se detuvo para dar un anuncio a sus compañeros.

—Por cierto, chicos. Billy no vendrá.

—¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó Claire con consternación.

—No, todo está bien. Sólo que tenía unos asuntos urgentes por resolver en Interpol y tuvo que salir del país, pero estará de regreso en tres días. —Informó para después salir al estacionamiento a traer la ayuda para Oliveira.

—Vaya, el caballero medieval se fue. —Comentó Leon refiriéndose al enigmático agente de Interpol. —Me pregunto qué asuntos tendrá por resolver.

—No lo sé, no dio detalles. —Respondió el capitán con indiferencia.

—Tal vez Sheva lo sepa.

Chris hizo una mueca, pero ignoró las insinuaciones de Kennedy. No iba a atormentarse con ideas infundadas antes de trabajar.

* * *

"El Jefe" era un hombre que había cometido pocos errores en su vida, y todos ellos le habían servido de experiencia.

Solo hubo una persona que adivinó las verdaderas intenciones del hombre: Albert Wesker, y por ello no se sorprendió cuando lo dejaron actuar con total libertad.

Al principio, la propuesta de moverse libremente fue recibida por "El Jefe" con total desconfianza. ¿Acaso el antiguo líder de los S.T.A.R.S. estaba preparando alguna especie de trampa? ¿Intentaba lograr que sus enemigos bajaran la guardia? ¿Preparaba una carnicería para vengarse de sus viejos camaradas? Wesker, sin embargo, no tardó en convencerlo de su sinceridad.

No se metió en su camino, y le dejó rienda libre, tal vez como medida asegurada por si algo salía mal y el traidor de Umbrella era asesinado.

Y parece que de alguna manera, la voluntad de Albert Wesker se cumpliría de una u otra forma. "El Jefe" era un hombre que, para mantener su independencia, llegaba al asesinato de ser necesario. Sólo la muerte podía doblegar su voluntad. O la razón.

Pasó una vez más la rasuradora por su nuca y se quitó el cabello sobre los hombros.

—¿Quieres ir por el contacto? ¿No crees que es una medida extrema? —Jessica otra vez se estaba poniendo histérica.

Observó a la mujer prepararse para salir al punto de encuentro en la Toscana.

—Lo que digo es una medida extrema, ya lo sé. —Replicó, midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. — Sin embargo, hay ocasiones en que cualquier extremismo está justificado. La asiática ya sospecha quién soy; imaginemos que sí matamos a Arnau, al traficante. Lo que procedería, ante todo, sería implicarlo hasta tal punto que no sea solo un comerciante, sino un peligroso terrorista mezclado con círculos peligrosos. La prensa y esos idiotas jugando a los héroes irían tras otra pista, no es lo mismo que muera un contacto, que un bioterrorista secuestrador de niños. ¿Es o no es buena mi idea?

El hombre miró deferentemente a su empleada.

Jessica parecía abatida y guardó silencio breves segundos, dijo:

—Bien, lo estás haciendo muy bien, adelante. Tal como solía decir Excella Gionne, la sabiduría está en la boca de la juventud, adelante, sigue hablando.

—Quieren que te entrevistes con Arnau, bien. Seríamos tres: el imbécil, tú y yo. Arréglatelas para llegar a su mesa con la oferta de negociación en forma discreta. Por obviedad nos registrarán al acercarnos, por lo que deberemos acudir a la cita sin armas. Me encargué de dejarte un arma debajo de la mesa principal en su lugar favorito con antelación, en caso de ser necesario, indetectable, números de serie borrados y balas hechas de forma artesanal. Creo que mi propuesta es la única salida viable, no podemos darle la oportunidad a F.O.S o a la B.S.A.A. de liquidarnos dejando viva a esa rata. Si algo raro pasa en esa reunión, seré el único que va a poder percibirlo. —Señaló su cabeza rapada.

—Tu razonamiento es coherente.

—En caso de que surja un inconveniente, recuerda que puedo acallar a cualquier testigo si está en mi rango de alcance, pero si te atrapan con el arma en la mano, se acaba todo. —Se acercó al mueble en donde tenía una botella de whisky y se sirvió un trago.

—Cuidado —advirtió Jessica —. Es preciso que tengas la cabeza muy clara.

—Deja de jugar a la novia angustiada, he luchado contra enemigos más peligrosos, si llegasen los de Mossad o la Interpol, ¿Dónde tienen sus morteros? ¿Ha minado ese italiano pedante el terreno? Arnau no es más que un listo hijo de puta, apoyado por sus contactos en el mercado negro y revendiendo el material. Hablarás en italiano con él, sus matones son rusos y la única palabra italiana que entienden es _soldi_ , dinero, por lo que no se enteraran de nada. Antonio Arnau sabe que comprendes la lengua.

—Pero como me hace falta práctica, no hablaremos demasiado. —Señaló con brusquedad.

—De acuerdo. —Replicó "El Jefe" —A trabajar. En lo que partimos, la computadora cargará a internet una tonelada de material contra Arnau. —Se acercó al perchero con su portatraje. —Hora del show.

* * *

El club nocturno "Deluxe", se encontraba en las afueras de Florencia, en la región montañosa de la Toscana Italiana, en un sitio bastante alejado de la civilización pero muy bien ubicado para las actividades que allí se desempeñaban; venta ilegal de armas, drogas, juegos de azar, peleas en jaula y toda clase de ilegalidades propias de la mafia, disfrazado de casino de alta categoría en el cual sólo se podía llegar en Jeep todo terreno o en helicóptero, ya que contaba con su propio helipuerto.

Vestido con un frac Hugo Boss, zapatos nuevos perfectamente lustrados y un moño de corbata al puro estilo de James Bond, William Coen llegó al club nocturno en una Jeep Patriot blindada que aparcó en el estacionamiento del lugar para enseguida entrar por la amplia puerta que en su fachada tenía un enorme diamante de neón donde anunciaba el nombre del afamado y exclusivo "casino".

Adentro todo parecía completamente normal, nada diferente a cualquier casino de las Vegas; dados, ruletas, máquinas de monedas y gente con mucha pasta apostando grandes cantidades. Se preguntaba dónde podrían estar los negociantes con los que Sherawat se encontraría, pero por experiencia sabía que el primer paso era mezclarse entre la multitud. Se sentó cerca de la mesa de blackjack y observó cómo varios hombres miraban expectantes las cartas y con notable ambición codiciaban la montaña de fichas rodeados obviamente de un séquito de mujeres bellas vistiendo sus ropas más elegantes. Pero, hubo una mujer que llamó su particular atención.

A unos metros de distancia se encontraba una hermosa dama enfundada en un vestido de seda color rojo carmesí, que descubría una de sus largas pantorrillas a la par de unos tacones altos.

"Ada" Pensó reconociéndola a la distancia.

No lo pensó dos veces cuando se acercó a ella y se sentó en el asiento contiguo.

—Buenas noches. —Saludó acomodándose en el banquillo continuo.

—Buenas noches. —Correspondió ella sin sorprenderse ni un poco.

—Como bien dijiste nos volvimos a ver, señorita Ada Wong. —Le dijo llamándola por su presunto nombre.

—Siempre cumplo mis promesas, agente William Coen. —Respondió sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Veo que sabe mi nombre.

La asiática se volteó a mirarlo por primera vez.

—Soy espía. —Soltó sin titubeos y agregó: —Por supuesto que sé quién eres, guapo. Es mi trabajo saberlo.

Los rumores no eran falsos, era una mujer con sangre fría.

—También sé quién eres, Ada. Lo sé todo sobre ti. —Murmuró tuteándola, para tratar de amedrentarla.

—Que gusto.

Lejos de perturbarse a la dama de rojo parecía no interesarle lo que el agente de Interpol le dijera. Enseguida llegó el mesero con su copa de Chateau Petrus y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Creí que lo sabías todo, William. —Respondió con astucia.

—Entonces creo que vienes al mismo asunto que yo, ¿También te dijeron que Sherawat estará aquí?

Eso sí la sorprendió. William Coen no se andaba por las ramas y al juzgar sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas. Sin duda era más astuto que Leon, Chris o cualquier otro del bando de "los buenos" con los que se había topado en el pasado.

—Ahora veo que no es mentira la buena reputación que te precede en Interpol. —Comentó cruzando una de sus piernas.

—Gracias, lo tomaré como un cumplido. Pero no me has contestado, ¿vienes por Sherawat o estás aquí por iniciativa propia?

—Ni una, ni otra. A mí la tal Jessica no me interesa en lo absoluto.

—¿Ah, no? Ella es una espía como tú. —Argumentó el ex Marine.

—Yo no la llamaría espía. —Expresó con cierto desdén. —Asesina a sueldo, mercenaria probablemente.

—¿No eres una asesina a sueldo? ¿Nunca has asesinado a nadie?

Ada dio una risa por lo bajo.

—¿Me vas a decir que nunca has matado a nadie? —Insistió él.

—No voy a negarte que he quitado a varias personas de mi camino, pero te diré que tengo ética y jamás he descargado mi arma sobre inocentes. Creo que me entiendes.

Interesante, Ada estaba cooperando. Sin duda su mente era un enigma, pero ya tenía un mejor panorama.

—¿Entonces no vienes por Jessica? —Habló continuando su interrogatorio.

—No. Mi interés surge en su posible comprador.

—¿Cuál es tu interés? ¿Acaso piensas mejorar la oferta?

—¿Acaso dejarás de hacer tantas preguntas? —Contestó para contraatacar. —Escucha querido, me importa poco quién esté detrás de las órdenes que está siguiendo Sherawat, derrotar a los malos no es mi trabajo, ese es el tuyo y el de las organizaciones como la D.S.O., B.S.A.A. y compañía. Yo sólo me dedico a recolectar información.

—¿Y quién necesita toda esa información? —Preguntó nuevamente.

—Eso no te importa, cariño. Pero, ya que estás tan interesado en esa mujer y en descubrir quién está detrás de todo ese desastre deberías mirar hacia otra dirección, en el pasado tal vez.

—No te entiendo. —Admitió el varón.

—No todos los muertos se quedan en sus tumbas, William. Creo que tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo. —Señaló haciendo una clara referencia a que conocía todo el pasado del agente de Interpol.

Coen entendió el mensaje oculto dentro de las palabras de la espía, era obvio que sabía del Ecliptic Express donde lo dieron por muerto, pero no le dio importancia al menos por ahora, necesitaba averiguar más de ella.

—¿Por qué me ayudas, Ada? ¿Acaso ya te aburriste de jugar con Kennedy y ahora soy el prospecto para nuevo juguete? —Interrogó de manera directa, ya que ambos hablaban con toda sinceridad.

—No eres el juguete si participas en el juego. —Afirmó guiñándole un ojo. —Eres muy apuesto, William y me has caído bien, pero eso no basta para que te considere un prospecto.

Coen esbozó una enorme sonrisa, le agradaban las respuestas genuinas de la asiática.

—No te preocupes, no pensaba entrar al juego, querida. Eres muy atractiva, pero las chicas duras no son mi tipo. —Respondió devolviéndole el guiño.

Entonces llegó el camarero a traer un copa para el varón, un exquisito Domaine de la Romanée-Conti.

En cuanto le sirvieron su copa lo removió para aspirar su aroma primero.

—Vino tinto borgoña, que buen gusto. —Felicitó la dama de rojo.

—Me gusta porque es un vino longevo pero suave, tiene una buena acidez y el aroma es delicioso. Una obra de arte sin duda. —Apreció él, mirando el líquido dentro del cristal.

—Ya veo que no sólo tu frac es elegante. —Acertó Ada reclinándose más en su asiento.

—Gracias. Tu también te ves hermosa esta noche. —Dijo esbozando una sonrisa seductora, que causó otra de satisfacción por parte de la fémina.

Ambos chocaron sus copas y bebieron el vino. Sin duda, ambos personajes estaban a la defensiva, pero no por ello dejaban de admitir que la compañía mutua les resultaba un completo deleite.

* * *

—Me alegro que haya venido señorita Sherawat. —Espero que podamos llegar a un acuerdo con la negociación.

—También yo espero que quede todo arreglado. —La doble agente le tendió la mano al hombre y se la estrechó. La mano era fría, firme y seca.

—Voy a hablar en italiano con la dama. —Dijo Arnau a uno de sus elementos de seguridad. —No es que desconfíe de mi gente, sino que es difícil encontrar las palabras exactas en ruso, alemán o inglés.

El hombre empezó a hablar velozmente en el idioma local:

—Debemos tener claro que está reunión es meramente, laboral, si desea llamarla así. Siento un gran respeto e interés por su empleador y me gustaría tener la oportunidad de trabajar a su servicio. Su jefe es relativamente joven en esto y debe entender que hay gente anticuada, mi negocio es mejor, hay muchos millones para todos. Supongo que está autorizada a pactar.

—Déme más detalles del enfoque de su propuesta y de la forma de entrega del material.

—¿Qué más quiere que le diga de mi propuesta? La presa soy yo, en cuanto hagamos la transferencia electrónica desde alguna cuenta segura, le daré instrucciones precisas del sitio de su entrega.

—Tendré que hacer una llamada, si gusta —dejó su bolso frente a él. — desde su teléfono de reserva para que vea que todo es honesto.

—Confío en usted, su jefe sabe cuidar sus intereses, esperaré la autorización para que haga la transacción.

La castaña se levantó de su asiento, con suma elegancia, luciendo su figura en aquel vestido gris con espalda descubierta. Se alejó lo suficiente para no ser perdida de vista y llegó a la barra, "El Jefe" no tardaría en acercarse por un trago.

—Mucho cuidado con hacer algo, Sherawat. —Una voz masculina desconocida la desconcertó. —Vas a volver a esa mesa y dirás el nombre de tu empleador, hablarás de tu misión, y puede que consigas reducir veinte años de doscientos a tu sentencia.

* * *

El hombre cuya identidad nadie conocía estaba tirando los dados cuando entre tanto bullicio mental, un hombre reconoció a Jessica.

Se separó con lentitud en cuanto salió un número malo y pagó sus fichas.

Avanzó entre grupos de personas para evitar ser reconocido. Y la vió.

Ada Wong se estaba separando de un hombre y avanzó a unos cuantos metros de Antonio Arnau. Estaban por armar una emboscada.

Se escondió detrás de una columna, fingiendo observar a una chica, cuando miró de reojo el gran candelabro que adornaba el lugar justo en medio. En su mente no había lugar más que para la tarea que estaba a punto de realizar. De pronto, la fina cristalería de todo el lugar empezó a caer y herir a unos apostadores.

Jessica aprovechó la oportunidad para llevarse el teléfono verdadero del hombre y tomar su arma, los guardaespaldas ya estaban moviendo la mano a la cintura cuando ella ya había disparado a uno y Ada casi le da en un brazo.

Una delgada línea roja apareció en el lugar donde rozó el proyectil. Billy estaba por avanzar al contacto de la ex agente de la B.S.A.A cuando observó a un hombre menor que el, de apariencia dura, en un elegante traje totalmente negro, moverse extrañamente más rápido de lo normal, rompiéndole el cuello a su traficante. Estuvo a punto de correr hacia la asiática si no es por sus reflejos acertados, que le dispararon en el momento. El monstruo con apariencia humana no giró al sentir los impactos de bala, pero corrió de nuevo a una velocidad increíble, salvando a Jessica Sherawat de la buena puntería de la espía de vestido rojo.

—¿Te has cepillado a Arnau?

—Casi le separó la cabeza del cuerpo ¿conseguiste el sitio de entrega?

—Por supuesto, es hora de volver a Norteamérica.

—No te acostumbres Jessica, la próxima vez no vendrá un caballero de valiente armadura a salvarte.

Billy que observaba la escena desde varios metros de distancia, observó como Jessica y su acompañante se iban a marchar por la puerta trasera.

—No irán a ningún lado. —Amenazó en voz baja y como si fuera un resorte se puso de pie para emprender la carrera tras el par de malvivientes.

Corrió ágilmente detrás de ellos esquivando las mesas de juego y personas que yacían en el suelo cuando sintió que alguien lo empujó de manera brutal contra la pared lateral del casino, impidiéndole que alcanzara a Jessica y al sujeto que ya habían salido por la puerta de evacuación. Segundos después toda la parte trasera del casino por donde habían desaparecido ambos colegas, voló en mil pedazos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Billy tirado en el suelo mientras contemplaba a su lado a la espía escarlata en posición a la defensiva, sosteniendo su lanzagarfios.

—Colocaron una bomba de corto alcance en el vitral de la pared trasera que explotaría justo después de que ellos cruzaran la puerta. No ibas a alcanzarlos guapo, de lo contrario te matarían.

Ahora lo entendía todo, Ada Wong le había salvado la vida. Se puso de pie con cuidado y se sacudió el traje que se había llenado de escombros y polvo.

—Creo que nos arruinaron la noche. —Mencionó la _femme fatale_ al mirar en el suelo el cadáver de Antonio Arnau, que era su objetivo de esa noche.

—Que desastre. —Mencionó al mirar los cuerpos tirados del traficante y sus guaruras, sin contar a los múltiples heridos y la mitad del inmueble hecho añicos.

—Ahora debes limpiar todo esto. —Dijo la espía con desinterés mientras caminaba a la salida.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntó WIlliam al mirarla alejarse.

—Debo encontrar un plan B, querido. Nos veremos después. —Se despidió para después tomar su lanzagarfios y desaparecer de la escena.

WIlliam se acercó a uno de los guardaespaldas rusos y lo notó respirar débilmente. Se agachó y le tomó el puño para verificar su pulso. Aún había vida en ese hombre que quizás le sería de mucha utilidad. Sacó su radio del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo encendió para comunicarse.

—Aquí el agente Coen, la operación terminó; el ave voló del nido. Traigan refuerzos y ambulancias, hay varios heridos y mucho que limpiar...


	7. Capítulo VII

**_Ordainetan_**

 _Por GeishaPax_

 _y_

 _Light of Moon 12_

* * *

Resident Evil y sus personajes son de CAPCOM.

El argumento es de sus servidoras.

Muchas gracias Violette Moore por ser nuestra beta.

 **Ordainetan**

 **CAPÍTULO 7:**

—Creo que deberíamos rastrear a todos los socios de Tricell. —Sugirió Chris mientras colocaba una imagen del logo de Tricell en la pizarra.

—¿Tricell? Desde WillPharma si es posible. —Dijo Leon escribiendo el nombre de dicha organización en la misma pizarra.

Ambos hombres siguieron debatiendo mientras Sheva tomaba anotaciones, Claire leía un par de informes relacionados con Terragrigia, Carlos tumbado sobre su asiento a la vez que bebía una botella de agua mineral, y Helena continuaba en la computadora.

—Claire, hay una llamada de Parker Luciani, dice que le urge hablar contigo. —Informó Moira Burton trayendo el teléfono inalámbrico y dándoselo a la activista. La joven salió tan rápido como llegó.

—¿Parker? —Replicó su hermano mayor.

—¿Hola? —Habló la pelirroja tomando la llamada.

—Linda, lamento molestarte, pero no encontré a nadie en la B.S.A.A. y pensé que tal vez me pudieras dar informes de dónde se encuentran tu hermano o la agente Alomar. —Informó el militar italiano.

—Ambos están aquí, Parker, tenemos una investigación en común, y nos estamos reuniendo en Terra Save. —Contestó la menor de los Redfield.

—Diablos… Supongo que entonces no saben nada.

—¿De qué?

—Primero dile a Chris que se calme, y enciendan la televisión en el canal de noticias.

Claire obedeció y tomó el control remoto para encender la enorme pantalla de la sala de juntas. Todos los presentes voltearon a mirar el monitor y prestaron atención.

—Hasta ahora se desconocen las identidades de los fallecidos en el exclusivo casino "Deluxe", donde de manera extraoficial nos enteramos que se trataba de un posible terrorista, que realizaba negociaciones con el mercado negro cuando fue interceptado por agentes de la Interpol que comandaban el operativo de detención. En unos instantes tendremos más información. —Habló la reportera de una famosa cadena internacional mientras a sus espaldas aparecían las ruinas del que alguna vez había sido el casino más lujoso de toda la Toscana.

Todos los presentes, hasta Helena que permanecía indiferente en la reunión voltearon a mirarse unos a otros.

Chris se apresuró a arrebatarle el teléfono de las manos a su hermana y habló directamente con Parker.

—¿Qué sabes de esto, Parker?

—No era un terrorista Chris, era un traficante de armas bio-orgánicas. Lo de terrorista fue la versión que le dieron a la prensa.

Chris se presionó el tabique de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano. Presentía que lo que iba a escuchar no sería agradable.

—Una vendedora o negociante, aún no lo sabemos, se reuniría con el traficante de armas Antonio Arnau un mafioso afamado, en el casino, pactarían una negociación con un nuevo virus que desconocemos cuál es o de qué se trate, pero Interpol estaba allí para detenerlos. No sabemos qué fue lo que pasó pero al final no hubo detenidos y en cambio sólo obtuvieron muertos, heridos y daños millonarios al casino "Deluxe".

—Gracias por la información Parker, nos será de mucha utilidad. —Se despidió colgando la llamada y sacó del bolsillo la PDA para realizar una videollamada, era momento de comunicarse urgentemente con alguien más.

—Conectala con la pantalla. —Sugirió Claire. —Tiene cámara para conferencias a larga distancia.

Esperaron con un poco de ansiedad los dos tonos de llamada. Y al tercero, Billy Coen apareció para sorpresa de ellos con un costoso traje algo sucio, el moño ya deshecho y con luces de ambulancia de fondo en algo que se veía como el lugar del dichoso incidente.

—Hasta que nos honra con su presencia Agente Coen. —Habló Chris con notoria molestia.

—Día difícil. —Respondió el mencionado secamente.

—¿Qué tal la explosión en "Deluxe"? —Preguntó el Capitán con acidez.

—Todo se salió de control aquí, no hay mucho que decir.

—Billy, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —Preguntó Alomar.

—Había un rumor de un traficante que venía a negociar con una mujer con la descripción de Sherawat, pensé en venir solo a observar y como ves, algo salió muy mal. —Señaló las ruinas de la fachada. —En efecto, el traficante estuvo aquí, pero fue asesinado en el incidente.

—Oye vaquero, ¿No consideraste ni por un momento qué podíamos ayudarte? —Carlos se sentó en el sillón.

—¡Pero por supuesto que iba a salir mal! Resolver todo tu solo y dejarnos fuera de la operación no era un plan muy brillante. ¿Qué tal si las cosas resultaban peor y había más muertos o heridos? ¿O pusiste en sobreaviso a nuestro objetivo? —Reclamó Chris bastante enojado.

Claire juntó ambas palmas de las manos frente al rostro, conocía a su hermano y esto se pondría feo.

—Redfield, esto solamente fue un reporte a la Interpol, no estaba relacionado con ustedes, no tenía porque involucrarlos en temas que no los relacionaban. —El ex marine se notaba incómodo con todo esto.

—Pero somos compañeros William, debemos confiar entre nosotros. —Se atrevió a hablar la pelirroja.

—No solo se trata de eso, ¡Se involucró en un caso bioterrorista que nos incumbe a todos! —Chris seguía molesto. —¿Y si hubieran soltado un brote? En este momento serías un zombie o algo peor con toda esa gente en el casino. —La mirada del capitán se ensombreció más. —Murieron inocentes.

—Hablaremos a mí llegada. —Coen se hartó de sermones y de cuestionamientos, el problema no era si confiara o no en sus compañeros, sino la especie de colaboración que tenía con Ada Wong y lo fundamental que resultaba en sus planes, cosa que ninguno de ellos o al menos la mayoría, no iban a aceptar.

Chris iba a replicar cuando observó la pantalla apagarse.

—Mi Diosa, creo que los tres días de asuntos de Interpol fueron una farsa. —Recalcó Carlos al ponerse de pie y palmear suavemente en el hombro a Sheva. —Ese hombre no confía en nadie.

—Chris. —El agente de la D.S.O. habló por fin. —Si presionas a Coen como si fuese culpable, nunca va a cooperar con nosotros. Eres soldado, pero no vas a conseguir nada hostigando a alguien como él, también es un agente entrenado.

—¿Y qué propones para que se digne a trabajar en equipo? ¿Una salida romántica?

—Tal vez, que vayas al psicólogo y te traten ese puto mal genio que te aparece de la nada. —Soltó molesto por la indirecta de la salida con su hermana. —¿O acaso es más grande tu temor de que salga de cita con alguien? Por algo lo mencionas.

Fue suficiente. El antiguo piloto dejó el teléfono de mala gana en la mesa y salió de ahí sin decir nada.

—Estoy contigo, Ricitos de Oro, Willemina la cagó, pero Terminator va a terminar de destruir la poca confianza de Coen en nosotros. —Carlos recibió una mirada de pocos amigos del agente, pero le importó muy poco.

Sheva no escuchó lo último y siguió a su camarada.

Claire iba a hacer lo mismo pero Oliveira la detuvo.

—En mi país dicen que tres es multitud, deja que hable con ella, "labios hermosos". —El latino levantó con lentitud el rostro de la ojiazul.

—No es momento, Oliveira, o vas a terminar acompañando a Chris. —Amenazó Leon provocando que se detuviera en seco el investigador.

—Chicos, no quisiera echar más leña al fuego pero la información sobre Arnau está siendo confusa. —Helena giró su pantalla. —Están llegando reportes en donde dicen que es un bioterrorista y empleador ocasional de agentes desertores. —Siguió tecleando. —Según el Mossad, este hombre empezó a experimentar con el peculiar gen MC1R.

—¿Entonces es el empleador de Jessica? —Preguntó Claire separándose de ambos hombres y avanzando con la castaña.

—La pregunta real sería: ¿cómo terminó muerto en un club en donde se vería con Sherawat? —Corrigió Leon.

* * *

—¡Chris! ¡Chris por favor espera! ¡Chris! —Insistía la morena para detener a su compañero.

Sheva corrió detrás del mayor y lo tomó por el hombro para detenerlo. Chris se detuvo iracundo pero trataba con todas sus ganas calmarse para no explotar frente a Sheva.

—Chris por favor, tienes que calmarte. No vas a solucionar nada enfadándote.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme que no me enfade? ¡La imprudencia de Coen nos puede costar toda la misión!

—No sabemos cómo sucedieron las cosas. —Explicó con voz suave para que su compañero pudiera serenarse.

—¿Acaso no lo ves, Sheva? ¡William no confía en nosotros!

—¡Eso no lo sabemos! —Respondió ella a la defensiva.

—¿¡Qué otra prueba necesitas para darte cuenta de lo evidente!?

—Conozco a William y sé que si actuó como lo hizo tuvo que tener alguna buena razón para ello.

Chris sonrió con sarcasmo. O la morena era muy ingenua o sólo buscaba defender al oficial de Interpol.

—¿Por qué estás buscando justificarlo? ¿Qué ganas tú con eso? —Preguntó con bastante molestia.

La africana lo miró contrariada.

—Chris yo no estoy defendiendo a nadie, sólo estoy evitando un problema.

—¿Buscas evitarle un problema al equipo o a William?

—Por supuesto que al equipo, Chris. —Habló ella a la defensiva.

—Pues no parece que busques el bien del equipo sino sólo el de ese bastardo de la Interpol. —Escupió con furia.

—No hay por que insultar. —Mencionó en tono de reproche.

—¿Ahora te ofende mi manera de referirme a él?

—Me está ofendiendo tu actitud agresiva y tus insinuaciones con respecto a Billy y a mí. —Contestó la morena comenzando a enfadarse.

—¿Por qué te ofende, Sheva? ¿No quieres que los demás sepan que ustedes dos se están acostando? —Soltó de golpe, sacando toda su frustración.

Más tiempo tardó en terminar de pronunciar esa última frase, cuando de repente sintió la fuerte cachetada que le propinó su compañera, dejándole la palma de su mano marcada en la mejilla junto con un buen rastro de ardor.

—Idiota, yo sólo estaba tratando de ayudar para evitar una confrontación entre tú y William, no estaba dando nada por hecho ni adelantándome a buscar culpables. Pero parece que el gran capitán no conoce la palabra "prudencia".—Habló estando aún más molesta que Redfield que permanecía callado y un poco más tranquilo después de esa cachetada. —Y no Chris, no trataba de evitarle un problema a William, porque creo que él es un hombre inteligente que sabe lidiar con eso. Sólo trataba de evitarte un problema a ti, como toda la jodida vida desde que te conozco, pero claro, no puedes ver más allá de tu nariz. Adiós.

Y dándose media vuelta salió con dirección al estacionamiento para marcharse de regreso a la B.S.A.A. estando totalmente cabreada, dejando solo a Chris que ya estaba muy arrepentido de todo lo que había dicho y con la mejilla y parte del pómulo izquierdo adolorido.

Unos momentos después Chris Redfield un poco más tranquilo ingresó nuevamente a la sala de juntas para tomar las llaves de su Jeep todo terreno. Cuando él entró todos se quedaron en silencio y no miraron a la morena por ningún lado.

—¿Dónde está Sheva? —Preguntó su hermana menor al no mirar a la otra integrante de la B.S.A.A.

—Tuvo que irse. —Contestó con indiferencia y sin mirar a ningún lado.

—¿Tú también te vas? —-Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja cuando notó que llevaba sus llaves y se dirigía a la salida.

—Disculpen, tengo que resolver algo, un… un asunto, que no puedo posponer. Regresaré en cuanto pueda. —Respondió saliendo a grandes zancadas de la oficina, bajando el rostro para tratar de ocultar la inflamación que comenzaba a formarse en su cara. Pero su intento fue inútil, todos lo notaron.

—¿Esos eran dedos? —Murmuró en voz baja el brasileño al darse cuenta del tremendo golpe que el capitán presentaba en su rostro.

—Me pregunto qué le habrá dicho a Sheva para cabrearla de tal forma que le dejó autografiado el pómulo. —Dijo Leon y luego agregó: —En fin, creo que fue un buen remedio a su mal genio. Y mucho más rápido que cualquier tranquilizante para elefantes.

Claire le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Y yo que creía que Sheva era la única chica dulce de esta oficina. —Comentó Carlos dando un sorbo a su botella de agua mineral.

Helena y Claire lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero él hizo caso omiso.

—Creo que sólo por hoy seremos nosotros. —Anunció Leon retomando la seriedad. —A trabajar.

* * *

El lunes a primera hora Billy llegó antes que todos a la oficina y permaneció sentado en la sala de juntas de la B.S.A.A. Citó a todos en ese lugar, salvo a Chris y a Sheva que por ende llegarían allí en automático. Se avecinaba una fuerte confrontación con sus compañeros, lo sabía, pero era necesaria. No estaba arrepentido de ninguna forma de lo que había hecho, pues seguía considerando que tener a Ada de su lado, al menos aparentemente, era la mejor opción. Ella conocía la otra cara de la moneda y podrían estar mejor informados, aunque sus compañeros jamás aceptaran esa "alianza".

Estaba en medio de su cavilaciones cuando miró que Sheva llegó temprano como todas las mañanas en que era la primera en llegar y lo miró a través de la puerta abierta.

—Billy. —Dijo ella que corrió a abrazarlo en cuanto estuvo cerca.

William le correspondió y la estrechó fuerte. Al menos la morena no estaría en su contra durante la reunión.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿No confías en nosotros? —Preguntó la más joven con la decepción reflejada en los ojos.

William suspiró, no le gustaba que ella dudara de él, pero sabía que tenía razones para hacerlo.

—Sheva, no es eso. Mira, fue sólo un rumor que me llegó por parte de Interpol y la verdad no estaba seguro de que fuese cierto. Iba a ir solamente a observar pero de repente todo se salió de control, y encontré un par de pistas que quizás nos puedan servir. —Habló con suavidad y relajando la postura, cosa que sólo sucedía cuando estaba con la agente de piel bronceada. —En verdad mi intención nunca fue dejarlos fuera, ni mucho menos echar por la borda todo nuestro trabajo. Simplemente no quise exponerlos ni hacerlos trabajar por una simple sospecha, pensé primero en el bien de todos y consideré que fue lo mejor.

Las palabras que salían de los labios de William Coen parecían ser sinceras, y en todo este tiempo que lo conocía, la africana sabía que era un hombre honesto y recto. No tenía ninguna duda.

—Te creo, Billy. Pero somos compañeros, se supone que tenemos que confiar en nosotros.—Expresó bajando la voz y apelando al serio juramento que tenían en la B.S.A.A. respecto de la lealtad hacia los socios.

—Lo siento, estuvo mal y lo reconozco, pero créeme que mi intención nunca fue perjudicar a nadie.

En ese momento llegaron el resto de los agentes, excepto Chris.

—Bom día. —Saludó Carlos extrañamente serio.

—Buenos días. —Fue la respuesta al unísono de los demás.

La menor de los Redfield extrañamente hoy iba muy arreglada. Cabello planchado y suelto, a la altura de los hombros, vestido negro ajustado arriba de las rodillas, un blazer palo de rosa y tacones a juego. Traía las uñas pintadas y maquillaje discreto, resaltando su mirada.

—¡Vaya cambio! —exclamó lo más bajito que pudo la compañera de Leon.

—Tiene un evento de caridad más tarde… dile eso a Oliveira que no dejó de verla en el elevador. —El agente de la Casa Blanca caminó de mala gana a un asiento, justo en medio de la pelirroja y el brasileño.

Helena se sentó junto a Carlos y guardaron silencio, solo podían escuchar que Claire revolvía su bolso para sacar la tablet y una USB.

Después de algunos minutos de silencio bastante incómodo, llegó Chris Redfield mirando extrañado la sala de juntas ocupada por sus compañeros.

—¿Buenos días? —Saludó el mayor de los Redfield extrañado de mirar a todos allí y no en Terra Save.

Los demás saludaron al unísono, todos excepto Sheva que permanecía callada al lado de William Coen. Redfield lo entendió todo. Se sentó frente a su hermana sintiendo una patada en el estómago al mirar a la morena tan cerca del perteneciente a Interpol y evidentemente aún furiosa con él. Le dio una mirada retrospectiva a Claire. ¿Estaba maquillada?

—Bueno, ya que nadie nos ha dicho nada, podrías explicarnos William, ¿Por qué estamos citados aquí? —Preguntó Claire con una frialdad que recordaba al antiguo piloto en sus mejores años.

—Me siento con el deber y la obligación de explicarles lo que pasó en el casino de Italia y el por qué actué así. —Respondió con la misma frialdad, aunque su voz sonaba amable.

Chris lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, no le gustaba la prepotencia del ex Marine.

—Por lo general, Bill. —Carlos se escuchaba más serio aún. —Te pediría que nos dieras los souvenirs de una vez, pero hoy te seré totalmente sincero. No te agradamos, principalmente yo, desde el primer momento que nos unió "tu jefe" a esta investigación has tenido microreacciones en el rostro que muestran tú desagrado, tu incomodidad. Te tengo una noticia, Barbanegra, estas dos personas. —Señaló a Leon y Claire. —Pasaron una de sus peores noches en Raccoon City, un policía novato y una adolescente universitaria, no se conocían y aún así se unieron y confiaron el uno con el otro. Yo era el más sospechoso en esa ciudad, esa misma noche, y Jill Valentine estuvo para mí, y nos salvamos mutuamente el pellejo. Supera tu triste historia de incriminación, marino. Yo también tuve que enfrentarme a tribunales por ser parte del equipo especial de Umbrella, a diferencia de ti, solo conservé mi libertad, un permiso para portar armas y mi encantador carácter.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Billy con Raccoon? —Preguntó Helena.

—Este hombre, William Coen, es el marino que el equipo Bravo encontró en el bosque, el dichoso reo peligroso y asesino, de alguna forma se hizo pasar por muerto y se ha dedicado los últimos diez años a limpiar su nombre con ayuda de alguien de la Interpol. —Puso el expediente sobre la mesa, poniendo hasta arriba la fotografía del encarcelamiento. —Es hora de ponernos más sinceros, amigo. Por un momento me iba a poner de tu lado con el asunto con el grandote. —Señaló a Chris. —Pero aún con mi resaca, encontré una extraña conexión con un incidente en África y 1998.

Chris, Leon, Claire y Helena no podían creer lo que oían de los labios de Carlos y de no ser por la evidencia que este trajo consigo, jamás lo hubieran creído. Sheva observó verdaderamente estremecida a Coen que le dirigió una mirada asesina al investigador por revelar su secreto.

—No quería hacer esto Coen, pero esto orillas a hacer a la gente al no ser honesto.

William normalmente era un hombre sereno, pero esto le había colmado la paciencia.

—Muy bien Oliveira, ya que nos vamos a poner honestos, voy a contárselos. —Habló dirigiéndose a todos: —Todo lo que dijo Carlos es cierto, que fui teniente en los Marines, que me culparon por un delito que no cometí y me condenaron a muerte teniendome varios años como reo y también que estuve en el Ecliptic Express, la oficial del entonces escuadrón de S.T.A.R.S., Rebecca Chambers puede dar fe de todo esto...

—¿Por qué no nos lo contaste? —Preguntó la pelirroja mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Por que no creí necesario que mi pasado fuera de vital importancia en nuestra misión, además que no creí que les importara; así como a mí no me interesa la incriminación de los agentes Kennedy y Harper en la muerte del presidente Benford...

—Lo de Benford fue de dominio público, no puedes compararlo. —Exclamó Chris.

—Tienes razón, ¿Y qué me dices de la muerte del equipo Alpha en Edonia por tu maldita necedad de ir detrás de una mujer que creías se trataba de Ada Wong?

—¿Y por qué ponerte a sacar los trapos al sol que ya conocemos de todos nosotros? —Preguntó Leon.—¿Es tu inmadura forma de defensa al sentirte expuesto por Oliveira? Además el asunto en Edonia y China fue un mal plan de Simmons y de su antigua trabajadora, Carla Radamés, Chris ya fue a juicio militar. Si vamos a jugar a seguir sacando trapos al sol, Claire entró de forma ilegal a París y tuvo que comparecer ante un comité de la embajada.

—Yo fumé hierba en la universidad, por favor, somos adultos ¿no? — Reclamó Helena. —Podemos centrarnos en el maldito punto, ¿Podrías dejar de ser un imbécil? —Miró a Carlos. —Y tu. —Giró a William. —Deja de ser un pedante con aires de superioridad, estamos trabajando juntos, también pon de tu parte, sabemos que te gusta trabajar por tu cuenta. Pero nos demostraste que no desconfías del todo de la gente, ¿No? —Levantó el expediente y lo lanzó frente al hombre —Confiaste en Chambers, y ella te devolvió el favor reportándote como desaparecido y dándote una oportunidad.

—No es cierto. —Se levantó la morena de su asiento llamando la atención de todos. —Billy también confió en mí y me contó todo respecto al Ecliptic Express. —Al escuchar esto, Chris prestó su especial atención y ella lo notó, pero lo ignoró campalmente y continuó; —pero concuerdo con Helena y creo que es estúpido traer a colación asuntos que ya pasaron y que en nada ayudan a nuestra investigación. Billy también me ha contado por qué actúo como lo hizo en el casino italiano, pero desde que llegó no han dejado de acusarlo sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse.

—Eso tampoco es objetivo Sheva, el asunto no es sólo que nos diga qué pasó en el casino, sino en la gente inocente que tal vez hubiéramos evitado murieran o fueran heridos. Es un conjunto, lo hecho ya está, la gente murió, Arnau está muerto y siguen desapareciendo jóvenes. —Dijo Claire.

—En eso te equivocas Claire, no murió ningún inocente y con respecto a los "recuerditos", —señaló haciendo énfasis al pequeño chiste amargo que Carlos había hecho al principio; —Les traje un souvenir.

Encendiendo la pantalla, colocó un CD que llevaba en el saco a la par que lo insertaba dentro de una laptop que permanecía conectada a la televisión. Tomando el control para subir el volumen apareció la imagen de Billy, un sujeto de aspecto extranjero de complexión fuerte y robusta que tenía un brazo vendado, y a su izquierda una mujer desconocida. Era el video de un interrogatorio. Lejos del William sereno y de mala cara que conocían en la pantalla se dibujaba a un agente duro, intimidante que hacía preguntas mientras caminaba en círculos, como fiera cazando a su presa. La mujer desconocida era un traductor.

—¿Cuál es tu relación con Antonio Arnau?

La traductora hacía su trabajo y respondía en el idioma local las respuestas del sujeto.

—Era su guardaespaldas.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Cuestionaba amenazante el agente de Interpol.

—Cuatro años.

—¿Cuáles eran sus negocios?

—Compra y venta de todo tipo de armas, incluído las bio orgánicas. —Respondió el interpelado a través de la traductora.

—¿A qué fueron al club nocturno Deluxe? ¿Con quién iba a entrevistarse Arnau? —Habló Coen con ferocidad.

—No lo sé, iba a tratar un negocio con una señorita pero no lo recuerdo con exactitud.

—¿No lo recuerdas o no quieres recordar? ¿Quieres que te ayude a recordar? —Amenazó Billy reclinándose sobre la mesa de interrogatorios.

—Americano, hijo de puta… —Murmuró en ruso el guardaespaldas del finado traficante.

Al escuchar estas palabras que William Coen si entendió le soltó un puñetazo que le rompió parte del labio que de inmediato comenzó a sangrar y a manchar su camisa de reo.

—No te hagas el rudo conmigo, camarada. —Advirtió nuevamente el agresivo agente. —Mejor canta lo que sabes, antes de que me veas realmente enojado.

—No entiendo italiano, no es mi lengua natal. —Soltó finalmente —Soldi, dinero, es lo único que necesito entender. Arnau iba a negociar la venta de un nuevo virus que la mujer con la que se reunió prometió conseguir.

—¿Es la primera vez que tu jefe hace negocios con esa gente?

—Con la mujer sí, pero en el pasado Arnau ya se había reunido con gente de Albert Wesker para tratar los mismos asuntos…

El vídeo terminó en ese momento. William se quedó mirando expectante a los demás.

—¿Gente de Albert Wesker? —Replicó Sheva con un hilo de voz.

—Difiero en el punto de los inocentes, los trabajadores de ese lugar eran personas pobres de la región, al menos el chico del valet parking y su jefe se hicieron pedazos en la explosión de la entrada. —Soltó Leon al ver el cambio de semblante de su amiga y su hermano.

—Colocaron una bomba en uno de los vitrales, hice lo que pude. —Mencionó Billy llevándose las manos a las bolsas.

—Tenemos historia con Wesker. —Afirmó Chris sin dejar de mirar a su hermana, quien asintió con inquietud.

Claire palideció y Leon la rodeó con su brazo para reconfortarla, la noticia le había afectado.

—Antonio Arnau era un traficante buscado desde hace varios años por Interpol, y hace unos días llegó el rumor de que estaría en el club nocturno "Deluxe" donde se reuniría con una mujer para una importante negociación. Uno de mis subordinados iba a comandar la operación en mi ausencia, pero cuando me informaron sobre la descripción física de la negociante, encajaba con la descripción de Jessica, pero sólo eran meras especulaciones, no tenía nada concreto. Fue por eso que pedí se me cediera el mando de ese arresto para confirmar mis sospechas. Efectivamente, Jessica estuvo allí y cuando la vi mi objetivo principal fue ella, pero alguien más la acompañaba y fue quién la ayudó a escaparse de mí. —Contó Coen sentándose en la silla principal. —No hice esto porque desconfiara de alguien o porque quisiera llevarme yo solo el crédito de la misión, simplemente es que no tenía información confiable, y no iba a arriesgarlos a todos o a ponerlos a trabajar en balde por una mera sospecha.

—¿Quién era el acompañante? —Preguntó Carlos bastante intrigado.

—No lo sé, era un sujeto que se veía joven, de tez blanca, tenía la cabeza rapada. No lo ví bien, el tipo era rápido, demasiado. Poseía habilidades extraordinarias, una fuerza y velocidad que no había visto jamás en ningún otro humano.

La pelirroja sintió que desfallecía sino es porque Kennedy la acercaba más hacia él al sentir su notable pánico. Oliveira pareció ignorar el terror de la dama y continúo atento a sus apuntes.

—Esto es tan confuso. —Dijo Helena al recordar la información que había obtenido de Arnau con el Mossad.

—Ahora bien, en lo que ustedes nos dejaron trabajando por su pelea. —Recriminó un poco Claire a su hermano y la africana. —Helena encontró información con el Mossad sobre ese hombre. La información que está llegando a todas las agencias es totalmente diferente, Arnau es un terrorista en la versión oficial, Jessica era su empleada y estuvo experimentando con el gen MC1R de la gente pelirroja, algo de lo que ya les había hablado antes. —Mostró los documentos por la pantalla y Helena le ayudó con la información que ella había respaldado con Leon.

—Estoy seguro que esa información es falsa. —Comentó Billy mirando la base de datos.

—Fue la información que obtuvimos cuando Sheva y Chris nos dejaron solos el viernes. —Recalcó nuevamente ahora un poco molesta la pelirroja. —Es raro que todos empezamos a recibir lo mismo.

—Basta, Claire. —Frenó el mayor de los Redfield en un tono que no daba lugar a discusión. —Creo la versión de William y la Interpol. —Dijo dándole la razón a su compañero. —Y respecto a lo del viernes fue mi culpa. Si Sheva se fue ese día, fue porque yo la ofendí. —Reconoció mirando fijamente a la morena.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Soltó Billy enfadado nuevamente.

—Hey chicos, no vamos a empezar de nuevo. —Instó Oliveira para calmar las aguas.

Chris se quedó callado.

—¡Exijo que me digas que le hiciste! —Insistió el ex Marine subiendo la voz una octava.

—¡Ya basta! —Gritó Leon levantándose de su silla. —Después arreglan sus diferencias, tenemos asuntos más urgentes que atender, "caballeros" —Resaltó el rubio haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Todos volvieron a sus asientos y Billy trató de calmarse. No permitiría que Chris se desquitara con Sheva por causa de los problemas que pudiera haber entre ambos.

—Sería interesante hacerle un poco más de preguntas a ese guarura. —Comentó Oliveira volviendo a retomar el tema principal.

—Podemos hacerlo, él está aquí. —Informó el de la Interpol.

—¿Está aquí? ¿En la B.S.A.A.? —Replicó Helena Harper bastante desconcertada.

—Está en las celdas de seguridad. Lo tengo detenido en calidad de cómplice y posible testigo protegido.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos a interrogarlo. —Dijo Leon invitando a los demás a moverse a esa celda.

—No.

Todos voltearon a ver a Chris ante su negativa.

—Quiero saber un poco más, antes de interrogarlo.

—¡Dios, hermano! ¿Pero qué más quieres saber? —Comentó el brasileño con cierta desesperación.

—Si es gente que estuvo relacionada con Albert Wesker, debe ser un hombre de cuidado. No quiero que nadie corra ni un sólo riesgo.

—Nadie está en riesgo, yo mismo me aseguré de eso. —Afirmó William.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro.

—¿Y por qué no?

La batalla campal entre Coen y Redfield iba a empezar de nuevo.

—Oliveira puedes dejar de verle los senos a las mujeres de la sala. — Mencionó Leon ya molesto al ver como se le iban los ojos a todas direcciones.

—¿A esto le llamas profesionalismo? —Exclamó molesto Billy mientras se acercaba al latino.

—¡Deja de ver a mi hermana!

—¿Bueno qué no saben hacer otra cosa que no sea pelearse por una mujer? Qué si yo, que si Ada, que si Jessica… —Exclamó Claire.

—Yo no tengo intenciones de entrar en su trío amoroso. —Señaló Carlos a Billy y Chris. —Leon solo monopoliza a Claire y Helena.

—¿Qué yo qué? —Se levantó Leon a punto de lanzarse contra Carlos pero Claire lo detuvo rápidamente y los separó sentándose en la mesa. Estando justo en medio, les puso los tacones a ambos en la garganta. —No seré espía internacional. —Miró enojada a Leon. —Pero estoy segura de cómo hacerles daño también en vestido y tacones.

—¿De qué trío amoroso hablas? —Billy no iba a dejar pasar por alto ese detalle.

—El protagonizado por Sheva, por Chris y por ti. —Señaló al de la Interpol aún con el tacón de Claire clavado en la garganta.

Helena se llevó ambas manos al rostro, todos se estaban comportando como idiotas. Sheva miró confusa la escena.

—No sé de qué carajos estás hablando, Oliveira. —Amenazó Chris saliéndose por la tangente.

—¿Ahora van a negar que las fricciones que hay entre ambos son principalmente a causa de la señorita? ¿Van a negar que a ambos les atrae Sheva?

La pelirroja golpeó al brasileño en la frente con el zapato, su actitud no estaba ayudando en nada.

Chris se quedó callado cerrando los puños. Por su parte, Billy ya estaba harto.

—No voy a negar nada, Sheva me atrae y qué con eso. Me importa una mierda si Redfield está interesado en ella también.

Suficiente.

Como si fuera una máquina demoledora, Chris alzó el puño para estrellarlo contra la mandíbula del ex Marine, pero él ya lo esperaba para también dejarse ir con los puños.

Carlos se separó como pudo de Claire, provocando que la mujer casi cayera al suelo, sino es salvada por el ex policía que la detuvo por la cintura.

Helena intentó atrapar a Carlos hasta que vió que iba a frenar la pelea entre los dos interesados en la africana.

Sheva no sabía si intervenir o no, se le caía la cara de vergüenza.

Oliveira lanzó con el propio peso de Chris, los puños a otra dirección. Pero no contó con que ambos estaban también molestos con él y se le fueron encima.

—¡Advertencia! Se ha activado el protocolo de seguridad nivel tres, esperen en su sitio y disculpen las molestias.

Billy soltó de inmediato a Carlos y el capitán bajó el puño.

—¿Qué carajo? —Las luces se apagaron y se encendieron las luces de emergencia.

Los presentes observaron todo teñirse de una muy ligera iluminación roja.

—¿En qué casos se activan los protocolos de seguridad? —Preguntó Carlos mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. —El lector de la puerta está bloqueado.

—Ataque directo, intrusos en el sistema, hackeo… —Sheva se paró en seco, avanzó a la pared y quitó un panel en el que había un radio de emergencia. —Roguemos en que no hayan bloqueado la señal.

—Capitán Valentine aquí.

—¡Jill, gracias al cielo! —Exclamó la morena. —¿Sabes algo de la situación?

—Estaba entrenando en la simulación a los novatos, vine de suplencia de Rodríguez, estamos en la sala de prácticas del sótano. —Explicó la rubia. —No se escucharon detonaciones.

—Nos están hackeando. —Aseguró Chris. —Tenemos que salir de aquí y llegar a los servidores.

—Si ese es el caso alguien tiene que estar en una computadora conectada con el sistema de seguridad para poder movernos. —añadió Jill —O provocar un incendio.

—¿Tienes herramientas para hacerlo? —Preguntó Leon.

—Ningún arma en la sala usa cartuchos de pólvora, son proyecciones en la computadora. —Contestó negando la posibilidad.

Carlos ya se había puesto de pie y había tomado dos botes de basura.

—Necesito una fuente de calor, y algo para simular yesca. —Miró en dirección del techo buscando el detector de humo.

Helena miró los archivos con recelo, no quería poner algún documento importante.

—Los folderes. —Señaló mientras empezaba a alejar los documentos.

Sheva se acercó a romper papel.

—Podríamos provocar una chispa rompiendo los cables del seguro de la puerta. —Señaló Chris el agujero en donde Sheva sacó el radio.

El rostro de Claire se iluminó de golpe, tomó su bolso y empezó a sacar cosas en toda la mesa.

Cómo un desfile, fueron apareciendo llaves, una pluma, maquillaje, lentes, pañuelos, pastillas, tampones, toallas desmaquillantes, un esmalte de uñas rosa, su cargador, un desodorante en aerosol y dos botellitas.

—Eres una genio. —La abrazó Helena al tomar el spray.

—Doblemente. —Señaló orgullosa a la mesa. —Perfume y acetona.

—Deja el muro Chris. —Por primera vez Billy le llamó por su nombre, revisó su bolsillo y llevaba un encendedor de gas.

Leon sonrió y rió un poco.

—Tengo el mismo modelo en el auto.

—Hijos de puta. —Susurró Chris al sacar su arma y empezar a vaciar el cargador. —Pólvora, no necesitamos mucha.

—Y tú. —Le habló al oído la castaña al ex mercenario. —Más te vale dejar de estar provocando gente en horario de trabajo, estás peor que mujer en rebajas.

Carlos no respondió nada y siguió preparando el bote de basura para lograr el desbloqueo de puertas. La pequeña hoguera dio resultado y los sensores detectaron el humo.

—¡Alerta! ¡Incendio detectado en Sala de Reuniones! ¡Favor de evacuar la zona! Desactivando mamparas de seguridad.

—¡Genial, funcionó! —Dijo Carlos cuando miró que la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

—Oh, no… —Murmuró Leon al notar que el sistema de seguridad haría algo más que sólo abrir las puertas. —¡Rápido, cubran los documentos!

Helena y Sheva corrieron a colocar los papeles de la investigación en el portafolio mientras del techo comenzaba activarse el sistema anti-incendios que empezó por empapar a todos los presentes. Lo primero en estropearse fue el planchado perfecto en el cabello de Claire.

—Joder, esto se lavaba en seco. —Mencionó Leon al notar su chaqueta empapada.

—No hay tiempo ahora, Sheva vamos al área de máquinas. William, Carlos vayan a revisar las celdas, que el reo no escape. Leon, Claire, Helena, vayan a cubrir la salida y los pasillos, el intruso no se nos debe escapar. Tomen un radio, avísenme cuando sepan algo ¡Muévanse! —Ordenó el capitán a sus compañeros que salieron corriendo para seguir las indicaciones.

—¡Chris tenemos un problema! —La voz de Jill apareció en el radio que cargaba la mujer con ojos color avellana. —Seguimos atrapados en el sótano, pero me logré comunicar con Tommy, el jefe de limpieza y mantenimiento, vieron a una mujer hurgando en tu oficina justo cuando se fue la luz.

—Maldita sea… Vamos hacia allá. —Respondió molesto el capitán indicándole a la morena el cambio de planes.

—Terminator. —Habló ahora Carlos por el aparato. —Mataron al preso, un disparo en la cabeza.

—¡Me lleva el carajo! ¿Qué más falta?

Ambos corrieron a la oficina de Chris donde sorprendieron a una mujer con un traje de combate, hurgar entre los cajones del capitán.

—¡Quieta! —Amenazó Sheva apuntando con su arma.

—Hola cielo, dame un segundo. —Hizo una seña con la mano izquierda mientras se separaba con lentitud de la computadora. —Oh, tienes una compañera muy bonita.

Sheva ignoró la observación de la intrusa, no iba a bajar la guardia ni un instante.

—Jessica… —Murmuró Chris alzando su arma también.

—¿Ella es Jessica?

—Yep, hola. —Saludó la traidora. —¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? ¿Dos años? En fin, no tengo mucho tiempo, ya saben, protegiendo información y esos menesteres.

—No irás a ningún lado. —Amedrentó Redfield, listo para atacar.

—Dispara querido, de todos modos, la información que necesitaba, ya fue transferida.

—¿Chris? Destruyeron los servidores, toda la sala está en ruinas. —La voz agitada de su hermana no ayudó a tranquilizarlo más. —Helena y Leon encontraron varios cadáveres.

—Esa no fui yo. —Se defendió Jessica levantando las manos.

—Si no fuiste tú, ¿entonces quién lo hizo? —La cuestionó Sheva sin creerle nada.

—Cuando hagan la autopsia, verán que otra… cosa los perforó.

—Como sea, tú de aquí no sales. —Dijo el capitán sin quitar la vista de su objetivo.

—Ya sé que me extrañas, pero por ahora tendrás que quedarte con la bonita compañera que tienes. —Miró por encima de la cabeza del ojiazul. —No soy celosa.

Un pitido sonó detrás de los soldados y una explosión blanca los cegó por un momento. Al poder abrir los ojos de nueva cuenta, Jessica Sherawat no estaba.

—¡Mierda! —El antiguo tirador de los S.T.A.R.S. golpeó la pared al descubrir que un cristal faltaba y la mujer no se veía en ningún lado.

La africana solamente observó en silencio la oficina de Chris. Miró un cajón abierto y detectó que faltaban dos folderes de diferentes letras.

—Chris… —Observó el escritorio. —Los expedientes de Jake Muller y tu hermana no están.


End file.
